du côté des anges
by enayaC
Summary: la suite de ma première Fanfiction, Seconde Chance. lorsque son fils est menacé de mort, Enaya se tourne vers un vieil ami: Sherlock Holmes. entre la recherche des tueurs lancés contre son fils, la traque de Magnussen, et les souvenirs de leur première enquête commune, Enaya réussira-t-elle à sauver son fils? Et qui est le mystérieux prince des eaux, qui croisera son chemin?
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock quitta tôt le mariage de John. Décidément, les mariages n'étaient pas son genre. Il retourna donc vers minuit à Baker Street. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement, il se rendit compte que la porte n'était pas fermée. L'ayant fermée lui-même avant de partir, il comprit que quelqu'un l'avait forcé. Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de ressentir une forme de respect pour le coupable : aucune trace ne démontrait l'utilisation d'un outil. C'était comme si la personne possédait un double de la clé. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas.

Sur ses gardes, il grimpa l'escalier, rapide et silencieux. La porte de son propre appartement était également ouverte. Il entra. Au milieu du salon, sur son fauteuil, était assise une jeune femme.

\- bonjour, Sherlock, dit-elle.

\- Toi !

\- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quinze ans plus tôt.**_

 **Allongé sur son lit, Sherlock lisait tranquillement, quand il entendit soudain un bruit de chute sur son plancher, suivit d'un juron. Il se pencha par dessus son lit, et vit l'origine du bruit. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir onze ans. La jeune fille releva enfin la tête, et le vit.**

 **\- désolée pour l'intrusion, dit-elle. Où suis-je ?**

 **\- Dans ma chambre. Qui es tu ?**

 **\- Mia. Et toi ?**

 **\- Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes.**

 **La jeune fille marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis lui serra la main, tout en répétant**

 **\- décidément, je suis arrivé bien plus loin que ce que je pensais.**

 **\- d'où es tu arrivé ?**

 **\- Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais.**

 **\- Tu viens de te téléporter dans ma chambre. Tente ta chance.**

 **\- Je viens d'un univers parallèle dans lequel tu es un célèbre personnage de fiction.**

 **Ce fut à Sherlock de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Il se leva du lit, sortit un paquet de cigarette de sous son oreiller, et en proposa une à la jeune fille, qui déclina. Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre, l'ouvrit,** **alluma la cigarette.**

 **\- comment as tu fait ?**

 **\- Par accident. J'essayais juste de traverser le mur de ma chambre, et j'ai atterri ici.**

 **\- Oui, mais comment à tu fais ? Je sais que le téléportation est théoriquement possible si on sépare les atomes de son propres corps, mais personne n'a encore jamais réussi.**

 **\- Il suffit d'avoir conscience que son corps est fait d'atome, et des les séparer. Enfin, personnellement, j'essayais de séparer les atomes du mur. Je crois que ta mère arrive.**

 **Sherlock se dépêcha de cacher la cigarette dans son dos, et sa mère entra, le regardant avec un** **regard suspicieux.**

 **\- Sherlock, tu es en train de fumer ?**

 **\- Non, maman. Pas du tout**

 **\- qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ?**

 **\- Rien du tout.**

 **\- Montre moi tes mains !**

 **Sherlock soupira, puis sortit les mains de son dos, et laissa voir à sa mère... un crayon rouge. Il ne se laissa pas décontenancer par ce changement, et continua :**

 **\- tu vois maman, tu m'accuse sans raison. Je me suis fait une nouvelle amie.**

 **Mrs Holmes se retourna alors vers Mia.**

 **\- qui es tu ? Demanda-t-elle. Et comment es tu entrée ici ?**

 **\- Je m'appelle Mia, madame. Je suis désolé de cette intrusion. Je poursuivais mon chat. J'ai cru le voir entrer par cette fenêtre, alors je l'ai suivi. J'ai failli tomber, et votre fils m'a rattrapé.**

 **Mrs Holmes eut un regard plein de fierté pour son fils. Qui se transforma bientôt en un regard suspicieux.**

 **\- pourquoi la fenêtre était-elle ouverte ?**

 **\- Veux tu vraiment de plaindre que j'aère ma chambre ?**

 **\- Et où est passé le chat ?**

 **\- Il doit être sur le toit, répondit Sherlock avec irritation. Je peux continuer mon interrogatoire ?**

 **Mrs Holmes soupira, et se tourna à nouveau vers Mia.**

 **\- si mon fils t'ennuie, n'hésite pas à me le dire.**

 **\- Ne vous en faites pas, madame. Il est très agréable d'avoir une conversation avec un esprit aussi vif.**


	3. Chapter 3

Quinze ans plus tard.

\- qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Sherlock

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander.

\- Comment es-tu entrée ? Comment as tu ouvert la porte ?

\- Oh, je t'en prie...

\- tu as réorganisé la serrure...

\- elle fonctionne toujours, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Que veux-tu de moi ?

\- Je veux protéger mon fils.

Sherlock marqua une pause.

\- ton fils ?

\- Comment va John ?

\- Il s'est marié, paix à son âme. Qui est ton fils ?

\- Il s'appelle Ilian. Il aura bientôt huit ans.

\- Je t'écoute. Quel est le problème ?

\- Son père. Je croyais l'avoir tué, mais apparemment, je me suis trompée. Je lui ai interdit de le voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un danger pour lui. Lorsque je lui ai dis, il a déclaré que s'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, alors moi non plus, je ne pourrais pas. Et il a engagé plusieurs tueurs.

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

\- Je veux les retrouver. Et les éliminer. Tous.

À nouveau une pause.

\- ni mon fils, ni mon compagnon ne savent que je suis ici. Ils désapprouveraient. Je sais que toi, tu ne le feras pas.

\- Comment compte tu faire ? Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas dans cet univers.

\- Non en effet. Mais j'ai conçu un logiciel qui me permettra de les trouver, et de les effacer. Qu'en dis tu ?

\- D'accord Mia. Je t'aiderai. Même si je ne comprends pas bien en quoi.

\- Enaya. Mon nouveau nom, c'est Enaya.

\- Désolé, mais pour moi, tu reste Mia. Tu n'a qu'à prendre le lit de John, si tu veux.

\- C'est gentil, mais je préfère mon cocon.

Elle désigna du doigt un petit paquet roulé en boule sur le sol. Il haussa les épaules, et partit lui-même se coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emIl sortit seul du restaurant dans lequel il avait passé la soirée. Le dîner avait été bon, et ses amis agréables, et il était plutôt content. Seule ombre au tableau : il s'était disputé violemment la veille avec son meilleur ami. Il fronça les sourcils en y repensant. Soudain, tous ses sens se mirent en alerte, et il eut l'impression d'être suivi. Il continua de marcher dans les rues calmes de Londres qui bordaient le restaurant, prêt à réagir, et tachant de rester là où il y avait du monde. Mais bientôt le couple qui marchait devant lui obliqua vers la gauche et il se retrouva seul. Un vent de panique se saisit de lui lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui plaquait un mouchoir sur le visage. Il sentit une odeur d'éther, et comprit que le mouchoir était imbibé de chloroforme. Il tenta de toutes ses forces de se débattre, mais perdit rapidement connaissance./em/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Dès le lendemain matin, Sherlock et Enaya se mirent au travail. Sherlock installa plusieurs ordinateurs, qu'il connecta entre eux, et qu'il coupla avec le téléphone portable de la jeune fille. Elle lui avait parlé de huit tueurs dont elle avait connaissance, huit hommes de mains du Marionnettiste, et il avait donc installé huit ordinateurs. Il lui avait demandé plus de détail sur l'affaire, et elle lui avait tout raconté, depuis leur dernière rencontre quinze ans plus tôt, jusqu'à son aventure avec le Docteur. Elle lui raconta comment celui-ci lui avait permis de retrouver son fils, qu'elle avait perdu à trois mois de grossesse. Elle lui expliqua qu'après que Jake aie menacé son fils, elle avait pensé à lui, se souvenant de leur première affaire. Leur première affaire. Sherlock aussi s'en souvenait./p 


	6. Chapter 6

**Alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous ensemble à table, Mrs Holmes ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de cette étrange jeune fille qui avait soudainement débarqué dans la chambre de son fils. Elle lui aurait donné environ douze ans, mais ses yeux semblaient vouloir dire qu'elle en avait beaucoup plus. Elle n'avait évidement pas cru à cette histoire de chat. Elle se demandait donc si cette fillette n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec l'affaire qui secouait l'Angleterre, et semblait par ailleurs fasciner son fils cadet.**

 **\- quel âge as-tu, Mia ? Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.**

 **\- Onze ans, madame.**

 **\- Quelqu'un sait-il que tu es là ?**

 **\- Non madame. Mais mon maître ne me cherchera pas.**

 **\- Ton maître ?**

 **\- Oui madame. Maître Kerdan Hodge. Il a toute confiance en moi.**

 **\- Et tes parents alors ? Ils ne te chercheront pas ?**

 **\- Mes parents ? Ils ne savent pas où je suis. Cela fait trois ans qu'ils ne m'ont pas vue. Kerdan et Abigail sont ma nouvelle famille. Et si jamais ils me cherchent, je pense qu'Antonio peut toujours me localiser.**

 **Elle dit cette dernière phrase en montrant du doigt un bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet. Et Mrs Holmes fut de plus en plus persuadée que cette petite était belle et bien liée à cette fameuse affaire.**

 **\- dis-moi, ma chérie, depuis combien de temps vis-tu avec maître Kerdan ?**

 **\- Depuis trois ans. Il m'a accueilli chez lui.**

 **\- Et que fais-tu pour lui ?**

 **Mia la regarda sans comprendre, puis tourna son regard vers Sherlock.**

 **\- Ma mère essaie de subtilement te demander si tu es l'une des fillettes disparue. Elle te demande si Kerdan t'a enlevée.**

 **La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, puis éclata de rire.**

 **\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétée, Mrs Holmes. Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Kerdan est mon maître dans le sens de formateur. Il m'apprend à me contrôler et à me défendre. Je le connais depuis six ans. Il ne m'a pas enlevée, c'est moi qui suis partie de chez mes parents. Ils n'auraient pas pu comprendre, et je ne pouvais plus mener une double vie.**

 **\- Et tu les as laissés trois ans sans aucune nouvelles ?! S'exclama Mrs Holmes.**

 **Mia baissa la tête.**

 **\- c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû. Je réglerais ça, mais je n'y retournerais pas.**

 **\- Quand tu dis que ton maître t'apprends à te contrôler, que veux tu dire, exactement ? demanda Mr Holmes, qui s'exprimait pour la première fois.**

 **Elle hésita un instant.**

 **\- promettez-moi de ne pas avoir peur, dit-elle.**

 **Ils hochèrent la tête, et elle se concentra. Soudain, une flamme jaillit au cœur de sa paume ouverte.**

 **Elle la fit danser autour de sa main, grandir, rapetisser, changer de main. Finalement, elle lui fit prendre la forme d'une fleur, puis, se concentrant sur son autre main, gela la flamme. Enfin, elle souffla sur sa création, la fixant à jamais. Le résultat était assez extraordinaire. La flamme toujours incandescente semblait prisonnière d'une petite fleur de verre. Elle la contempla un instant, puis la tendit à Sherlock.**

 **\- tiens, garde la.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il fut complètement désorienté. Dans un premier temps, il remarqua qu'il était en mouvement. Puis, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans le coffre d'une voiture. Il fut pris d'un moment de panique, puis l'instinct de survie prit le dessus. Ses mains étant libres, il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son portable, pour pouvoir appeler au secours. Un sanglot de panique lui échappa lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas. Il tenta de maîtriser son angoisse, et chercha autour de lui si quelque chose pouvait l'aider à se sortir de cette situation. La encore, ce fut un échec. Il poussa un grognement de frustration, et donna un coup sur le plafond du coffre. Il sentit soudain la voiture ralentir, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Puis, il distingua une voix, puis une seconde, répondant à la première, puis encore une troisième. Il ne comprenait pas les mots échangés, mais il y vit sa chance. De toutes ses forces, il frappa et appela à l'aide. La première voix se fit tendue, et la seconde ne réagit pas. Il cessa de se débattre, tendu. La première voix répéta plus fort, et cette fois il put entendre ce qu'elle disait._

 _monsieur, veuillez ouvrir votre coffre._

 _Il entendit alors une série de sons qu'il n'oublierait jamais : un claquement sec, un cri, un nouveau claquement, et le bruit de deux corps qui s'effondrent. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux clairs, et il se recroquevilla. Puis il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui, traînant quelque chose, et le coffre s'ouvrit sur son kidnappeur, qui chargea dans le coffre les cadavres de deux policiers. Il eut un haut-le-cœur._

 _c'est à cause de toi, dit l'homme._

 _Il pria, supplia qu'on le laisse partir, jura qu'il ne dirait rien, puis de nouveau respira l'odeur du chloroforme et perdit connaissance._


	8. Chapter 8

Alors qu'ils travaillaient, Enaya remarqua un petit objet sur la cheminée. Une petite fleur de verre, dans lequel semblait brûler une flamme. Elle la frôla du bout des doigts, et Sherlock la regarda faire.

\- tu l'as gardé ? dit-elle avec un sourire mélancolique.

\- Bien sur que je l'ai gardé. C'est la preuve que tu as bien existé.

\- Tu en as douté ?

\- Parfois.

Soudain, un bip retentit sur l'un des ordinateurs.

\- on en tient un, dit Sherlock en se frottant les mains.

\- Amène le ici.

\- A tes ordres, dit le détective avec un sourire.

Il tapota sur le clavier de l'un des ordinateurs, et un juron se fit entendre dans la salle de bain. Mia et Sherlock se dirigèrent donc vers la provenance du juron. Ils y trouvèrent, tentant vainement de se relever pour sortir de la baignoire, un homme aux longs cheveux, vêtu d'un sweat gris. La jeune femme échangea un regard avec le détective.

\- Attache-le, dit-elle.

Sherlock eut un large sourire et s'exécuta. Enaya se pencha vers l'homme dans la baignoire.

\- J'ai de petites questions à te poser, dit-elle. Est-ce que tu va y répondre sagement ?

L'homme cracha dans sa direction.

\- J'ai rien à dire aux petites putes comme toi !

Sherlock vint le frapper en plein visage.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on parle à une demoiselle.

Mia sortit de sa poche une photo de Jake, et lui montra.

\- Tu as rencontré cet homme ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je dirais rien.

\- Il a quelque chose dans sa poche, dit Sherlock.

Il se pencha donc, et vida ladite poche. Il en sortit une photo d'Ilian, qu'il montra à Mia.

\- C'est lui, dit la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire de ce gamin ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Allez vous faire foutre !

Cela lui valut un nouveau coup de poing. Puis, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il y eut un instant de flottement, où chacun s'entre-regarda, puis la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

\- Sérieusement ? fit Sherlock.

\- Vas-y. je m'en occupe.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Vas-y, je te dis.

Elle entra dans la baignoire, et s'installa sur l'homme, les mains sur ses tempes. Comme elle semblait gérer la situation, il sortit de la pièce, et alla ouvrir. Avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, on avait déjà sonné une troisième fois, et il s'en agaça. Une femme blonde d'une petite soixantaine d'année entra lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Il l'invita à s'installer sur une chaise.

\- Racontez, et soyez brève.

\- Je suis Lady Elizabeth Smallwood. Je dirige la commission contre le magnat de la presse Charles Magnussen. Je suis victime de chantage, et j'aimerais que vous l'arrêtiez.

A ce moment, la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit, et Enaya se dirigea vers l'ordinateur dont ils s'étaient servis.

\- Sherlock, choisis une date et un lieu, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle sans prêter attention à Lady Smallwood.

\- Disons l'Espagne au temps de l'inquisition.

Enaya sourit, puis pianota sur le clavier. Lorsqu'elle pressa le bouton validant la commande, un bref cri d'horreur retentit dans la salle de bain. Sherlock reporta son attention sur sa cliente.

\- J'interromps quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une petite expérience. elle est terminée, maintenant, dit Enaya en claquant le capot de l'ordinateur.

\- Reprenez, je vous prie, dit Sherlock.


	9. Chapter 9

_Il reprit vaguement connaissance lorsqu'il sentit des bras puissants le sortir du coffre. Son kidnappeur le traîna ensuite jusqu'à une pièce sans fenêtre._

 _\- qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Réussit-il à articuler._

 _L'homme ne répondit rien, et ressortit en fermant la porte blindée à double tour. Il se laissa tomber par terre et se roula en boule. Il pensa à son ami, avec qui il ne s'était pas réconcilié, et pleura._


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock écouta attentivement les paroles de lady Smallwood, sans l'interrompre.

\- Je suis navré, Lady Smallwood, dit-il lorsqu'elle eut terminé, mais votre cas demande un travail de longue durée, et je suis actuellement pris par un autre dossier.

\- Tu devrais accepter, dit Enaya lorsqu'elle l'entendit.

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu crois ?

-Oui. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, occupe-toi d'elle.

\- Je t'ai promis de t'aider sur ton affaire.

\- Le protocole fonctionne. Tu pourras travailler sur mon affaire de temps en temps. Je suis un intrus dans ton monde. Je passe en second.

\- Alors dans ce cas, lady Edison, je prends en charge votre cas.


	11. Chapter 11

_Assis contre le mur, il attendait. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là. Il avait bien observé la pièce. Elle ressemblait à un cellule de prison, avec un toilette dans le coin, ainsi qu'un lavabo, qui lui permettait d'avoir au moins de l'eau potable. Rien d'autre. La serrure cliqueta soudain, et s'ouvrit sur l'homme qui l'avait enlevé. Il releva les yeux vers lui._

 _\- je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir... supplia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux._

 _L'autre se contenta de rire, puis jeta par terre une assiette, ainsi qu'une cuillère à soupe. Affamé, il se précipita dessus, sous le regard méprisant de son ravisseur, qui sortit à nouveau de la pièce, refermant encore la porte à double tour. Il comprit que s'il voulait s'en sortir, il devrait s'enfuir._


	12. Chapter 12

Trois mois. Cela faisait trois mois que John avait quitté l'appartement de Baker street. Et il avait vécu une vit tranquille, paisible, auprès de sa nouvelle femme. Et puis ce matin, la voisine était venue pour lui demander de retrouver son fils, qui avait fuit dans un repaire de drogué. C'est là qu'il avait retrouvé Sherlock. Aussi, quand il entra à Baker street à la suite du détective, il va sans dire qu'il était passablement énervé. Sherlock, quant à lui, pestait contre la présence à l'appartement de son frère. Lorsque John entra, il fut surpris de trouver trois ordinateurs branchés et allumé sur la table basse. Enfin. Sherlock était sans doute sur un enquête. Mais alors pourquoi se rendre dans l'endroit le plus sinistre du monde pour s'y prendre des doses d'héroïne ? il ne comprenait pas. Il écouta vaguement la dispute entre Sherlock et Mycroft, puis vit, pendu au milieu du salon ( où était passé son fauteuil, d'ailleurs ?) une sorte de grand sac, qui lui faisait un peu penser à un Punching-ball. Il s'approcha, le tâta pour en éprouver la dureté, puis y donna un coup de poing. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. En quelques mots, il y passa ses nerfs, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'un événement inattendu le fasse cesser instantanément.

\- Pourriez-vous arrêter de frapper mon lit ? s'exclama un voix venue de l'intérieur du punching-ball.

John recula précipitamment, et entendit Sherlock pousser un soupir de reproche. Puis, une sorte de porte s'ouvrit dans le punching-ball, et une jeune fille en sortit. Mycroft devint pâle comme la mort en la reconnaissant.

\- Vous, dit-il.

\- Bonjour Mycroft, répondit-elle.

\- J'aurais du me douter que vous étiez responsable. Après tout vous êtes la cause de la première déchéance de mon petit frère.

\- Sherlock est assez grand pour savoir si il doit ou non se droguer. Et je pense que votre petit frère connais mieux ses limites que vous-même.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna John.

\- Monsieur Watson, laissez-moi vous présenter la jeune Mia, une jeune femme ayant un grand problème avec l'autorité. Elle a mené mon frère sur sa première enquête, où elle a mis non seulement sa propre vie en danger, mais également celle de Sherlock.

\- ma vie n'a jamais été en danger dans cette affaire, Mycroft ! Intervint Sherlock

\- c'est une question de point de vue. En un mot comme en cent, la présence de cette jeune personne est très certainement synonyme de désastre.

La jeune femme en question se retourna vers John avec un large sourire digne de Sherlock et lui serra la main.

\- Ravie de vous connaître, John. Sherlock m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

\- Pas moi, j'en ai bien peur, répondit le médecin.

\- Je ne parle jamais d'elle, dit simplement Sherlock.

\- Et pour cause, il n'a jamais été certain de son existence, intervint Mycroft. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'après son départ précipité il y a quinze ans, mon frère a commencé a consommer des drogues dures. Il était persuadé qu'il pourrait se téléporter jusqu'à ce fameux monde où il serait un célèbre personnage de fiction.

\- Accompagné dans ses enquêtes par son biographe et romancier personnel, le docteur John Watson, compléta la jeune femme. Mais moi, contrairement à lui, je suis une Voyageuse. Et je connais les chemins de l'Atlantide. Cependant, à ma décharge, je l'ignorais, la première fois que je suis venue. Excusez moi, je voudrais me préparer un thé.

Elle passa donc devant Mycroft sans lui accorder le moindre regard, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y prendre son thé.

\- Les chemins de l'Atlantide ? demanda John en haussant un sourcil.

 _\- Atlan Tade_ , expliqua Sherlock. La porte des mondes. Chaque version du monde possède sa propre version de l'Atlantide, et il est possible de voyager entre eux via des passages qui les relient.

\- Oh ! Dit Enaya, agréablement surprise. Alors tu as appris la langue de mes ancêtres ?

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu avais des ascendances extra-terrestres, répondit le détective après un court instant d'étonnement.

\- Attends, Extra-terrestres ? Répéta John.

\- Cette langue est appelée Jiranatlae, également connu sous le nom de Sogapien, du nom de la personne qui l'a amené sur terre, et que l'on appelait So-ga-po, qui veut dire « celui qui tombe du ciel ». de là, même Anderson pourrait conclure que ce Sogapo était un extra-terrestre. Vu qu'il s'agit de la langue de ses ancêtres, Mia ne peut être qu'une descendante de Sogapo, bien que cette descendance n'aie jamais vu le jour dans notre dimension. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mia n'a rien à voir avec ma prise de drogue. Je suis sur une affaire.

\- Et quel genre d'affaire pourrait te forcer à replonger dans ce cloaque de la misère humaine ? Demanda Mycroft avec son habituel mépris.

\- Magnussen.

Un silence de mort se fit alors dans la pièce. Mycroft se tourna lentement vers les agents qui étaient venus chercher la drogue dans l'appartement, (dont le désormais fameux agent Anderson, réputé pour son incompétence) et leur dit d' une voix froide :

\- Ce nom que vous croyez avoir entendu, oubliez le. Et si jamais l'un d'entre vous s'avise de dire à quiconque que vous l'avez entendu ici, dans ce contexte, je peux vous garantir au nom de la sécurité Britannique que des fichiers compromettant seront trouvés sur vos ordinateurs, menant à votre incarcération immédiate. Maintenant ne répondez rien. Ayez l'air effrayés et foutez moi le camp.

Les pauvres policiers se dépêchèrent d'obéir. Mycroft reporta son attention sur son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'intéresser autant chez cet homme pour que tu veuilles l'arrêter ?

\- Et toi, pourquoi refuses-tu de l'arrêter ?

\- Il n'est pas dangereux, et il peut s'avérer utile de temps en temps.

\- En d'autre termes ?

\- En d'autre termes, si tu te met face à lui, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin.

\- Bonne chance pour m'arrêter alors. Maintenant sors de chez moi.

\- Un mauvais choix, mon frère… commenta Mycroft.

Puis il retourna son attention sur Enaya, adossée dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, son mug à la main.

\- Et vous, alors ? que faites vous ici, cette fois ? Une envie de se faire abuser par le chef d'un réseau ?

\- Sherlock m'aide sur une affaire, répondit-elle calmement, sans relever l'insulte. Il m'aide à protéger mon fils.

\- Un fils ! elle s'est dégoté un fils ! de quel pervers est-il le rejeton ?

Cela, par contre, ne passa pas. Enaya lâcha son mug, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle plaqua Mycroft contre le mur. Elle approcha son poing fermé de la gorge de l'homme, et à la grande stupéfaction de celui-ci, ainsi que de John, il en sortit deux griffes en acier. Les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent presque noirs.

\- Ne vous permettez plus jamais d'insulter mon fils, dit-elle d'une voix grave et pas plus forte qu'un souffle. Sinon, frère de Sherlock ou pas, je vous transpercerai la gorge. Maintenant, votre frère vous a demandé de partir. Je crois que c'est ce que vous devriez faire.

Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son poignet. Elle se tourna vers le propriétaire de la main, et vit qu'il s'agissait de John Watson.

\- Il ne peut pas partir, tant que vous ne le lâchez pas, dit-il avec douceur.

Elle jeta un bref regard à Sherlock, et vit qu'il observait la scène avec curiosité. Sans le quitter du regard, elle rétracta ses griffes, et relâcha le frère du détective. Elle entendit John pousser un soupir de soulagement.

\- Désolée pour la tasse, dit-elle.

Et Sherlock haussa les épaules. Elle retourna donc dans la cuisine pour se préparer un autre thé. Mycroft partit, après que John aie ramassé son parapluie, et Sherlock déclara qu'il avait besoin d'un bain. Bientôt, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et une femme que John connaissait assez bien sortit de la chambre.

\- Jeanine !? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Bonjour, John. Mike est parti ?

\- Mike ?

\- Oui, le frère de Sherlock ! Je les ai entendu se disputer.

\- oh Mycroft!

\- C'est son vrai nom ?

\- Mycroft est parti, répondit Enaya. Et il peut remercier John d'être encore en vie.

\- Oh, salut, Mia !

\- Bonjour Jeanine. Comment ça va ?

\- Où est Sherlock ?

\- Euh... dans la salle de bain, dit John.

Jeanine eut un grand sourire, puis frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. John voulut la prévenir que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais à sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit et Sherlock laissa entrer Jeanine avec un baiser suivit d'un rire coquin. Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Enaya en voyant la mine ahurie du médecin. Le silence tomba, puis le médecin se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- alors, heu... depuis de quoi parlait Mycroft quand il a mentionné votre première rencontre ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Mrs Holmes avait invité Mia à rester dormir aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaiterait, et lui avait préparé la chambre d'ami. Pour le moment, la fillette se trouvait dans la chambre du futur détective, confortablement installée en tailleur au bout de son lit, sur lequel lui même était à moitié couché, face à elle.**

 **\- de quoi parlait ta mère, tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.**

 **Sherlock la regarda, haussant un sourcil.**

 **\- elle a cru que j'étais victime d'un kidnappeur d'enfant, précisa-t-elle donc.**

 **\- oh. oui, en ce moment, des fillettes disparaissent sans laisser de traces. Ça arrive à une fréquence régulière, et plus ou moins toujours dans la même zone. On en a donc très logiquement conclu qu'il y avait une personne ou un groupe de personne qui était responsable de toutes les disparitions. L'autre indice, c'est que le ou les coupables laisse toujours une signature sur les scènes de crime. Il laisse une fleur blanche sur le sol. C'est aussi arrivé qu'il tue les parents si la fille n'était pas seule.**

 **\- Tu es sur l'affaire ?**

 **Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis sourit, se leva, déplaça un coffre, sous lequel était caché un épais dossier. Méticuleusement, il sortit toutes les feuilles du dossier, qu'il afficha au mur à côté du lit. Elle se poussa pour le laisser faire, et observa le résultat.**

 **\- je suppose que tu fais ça souvent...**

 **\- qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

 **\- La façon dont les punaises entrent avec facilité dans le plâtre. Il y a déjà des trous. J'avais bien cru les remarquer tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Tu es très observatrice.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien comparé à toi.**

 **Sherlock sourit et ne nia pas.**

 **\- je l'étudie quand je ne dors pas, la nuit.**

 **\- Et c'est fréquent ?**

 **\- Tous les jours. Dormir, c'est une perte de temps. L'être humain n'a besoin au total que de trois heures de sommeil. L'idéal, c'est par tranches de demie-heure, entrecoupées de demie-heures de veille. Mais bon, trois heure d'un bloc, c'est un bon début pour un adolescent. Qu'en penses tu ?**

 **Elle avait bien sûr compris qu'il ne parlait pas de sommeil.**

 **\- il y a l'air d'y avoir un schéma... mais il y a des différences sur certaines occurrences.**

 **\- Continue.**

 **\- Eh bien... il y a généralement plusieurs enlèvements successifs, suivie d'une longue période de sommeil. C'est comme s'il attendait les conditions propices. Des conditions qui semblent se répéter environ une fois touts les six mois, sur une période de quatre mois.**

 **\- Continue.**

 **\- Il y a une variante sur les scènes de crime. Où as-tu trouvé les photos ?**

 **\- Je me suis introduit à Scotland Yard une nuit pour les photocopier.**

 **\- Tes parents sont au courant ? Et ton frère ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non. Quelles différences vois tu ?**

 **\- Eh bien, tout d'abord, comme je suis sûre que tu l'as remarqué, il y a des petites taches de sang sur certaines d'entre elles, mais pas sur toutes.**

 **\- Certaines des filles se sont peut-être débattues ?**

 **\- Peut-être... par ailleurs, il y a des empreintes de pas. Elle semble être toujours de la même taille et forme, à part sur une photo. Cependant, parfois, elle est plus profonde, comme si le kidnappeur était chargé, ou bien qu'il boitait un peu. Sur certaines photos, on dirait qu'il traîne quelque chose derrière lui. Quelque chose d'assez lourd. Tu as des photos des victimes ?**

 **Sherlock lui montra une quinzaine de photos affichées au mur, tirées d'articles de journal. Elle plissa les yeux pour les observer.**

 **\- celle là, tu peux l'enlever, dit-elle en désignant la photo d'une jeune fille de seize ans. Elle est trop différente des autres, elle casse le schéma. C'est un autre cas.**

 **Sherlock retira donc la photo.**

 **\- quel âge ont ces filles ? Demanda encore Mia.**

 **\- La plus jeune avait huit ans lors de son enlèvement. La plus vielle avait quatorze ans, si on ne compte pas celle que tu m'as fait retirer.**

 **\- Hmm... il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça. Tu veux bien de mon aide sur ton enquête ? Je ne suis pas vraiment pressée de rentrer.**

 **Sherlock haussa les épaules. Il acceptait son aide. Elle eut un long bâillement.**

 **\- je crois que je vais aller me coucher. J'ai besoin de dormir.**

 **Elle le vit pincer les lèvres.**

 **\- oui, je sais, dit-elle. Le sommeil est une perte de temps. Mais figure toi que ça draine pas mal d'énergie de changer d'univers. À moins que ce ne soit le dîner qui m'endorme.**

 **Il sourit, lui souhaita bonne nuit, et elle quitta la chambre du détective pour regagner la chambre d'ami.**


	14. Chapter 14

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emCombien de temps encore avait passé ? Il n'en savait rien. Il aurait dit trois jours. La porte s'ouvrit enfin à nouveau, et il saisit sa chance. Il se rua vers l'extérieur, tentant de plaquer son adversaire au sol, jouant sur la surprise. Cela faillit marcher. L'autre vacilla, mais retrouva son équilibre à la dernière minute et le repoussa, le saisissant à la gorge. Il le poussa ainsi, et alla lui frapper la tête contre le lavabo, qui se brisa. Il poussa un cri de douleur, et fut jeté à terre. Mais l'autre n'en avait pas fini. Il se roula en boule pour tenter de se protéger de ses coups de pieds. L'autre ressortit soudain en claquant la porte, puis revint moins d'une minute plus tard, muni d'une chaîne qu'il attacha d'une part à la cheville de sa victime, d'autre part au pied du lavabo. Puis, il repartit pour de bon./em/p 


	15. Chapter 15

Lorsque Sherlock était enfin sorti de la salle de bain, vêtu de son costume noir, John, Jeanine et lui-même avaient échangé quelques banalités, puis la jeune femme était partie. Enaya, elle, s'était vite désintéressée de la discussion. Elle écoutait vaguement Sherlock parler de Magnussen à John, alors que celui-ci était toujours concentré sur la relation amoureuse de son ami. Soudain, l'un des ordinateurs émit un bip, et elle se précipita dessus.

\- Sherlock ! Appela-t-elle.

\- Amène-le ! Répondit le détective.

Elle appuya sur une touche, et à la grande surprise de John, il y eut un bruit de chute dans la salle de bain. Le détective et la brune s'y dirigèrent à grand pas, et il décida de les suivre.

\- Sherlock, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?! S'exclama-t-il en découvrant la scène devant ses yeux.

Sherlock venait en effet de passer des menottes dans le dos d'un homme qui n'était pas là un instant auparavant. Il lui appuya violemment sur l'épaule pour le faire tomber à genoux.

\- Sherlock, bon sang ! Répéta John.

\- Docteur Watson, voici l'un des hommes qui a signé un contrat pour faire disparaître mon fils, dit rapidement Enaya. Nous les traquons, nous les amenons ici et nous nous débarrassons d'eux en les renvoyant dans un point précis de l'espace temps.

L'homme émit un petit rire. Enaya sortit de sa poche la photo d'un petit garçon, qu'elle mit sous les yeux de son prisonnier.

\- regarde-le ! Tu avais l'intention de le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il est excité, déclara soudain Sherlock.

\- Quoi ?

\- Observe-le bien. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, et le sang commence à quitter les parties hautes du corps. John, tu confirmes ?

\- je... euh... oui.

Sherlock tourna son regard vers l'homme à genoux.

\- tu ne comptais pas le tuer tout de suite, pas vrai ?

\- Jamais... je les garde toujours un ou deux mois. Quand je me lasse, je change.

\- Oh, mon dieu, dit John, qui se sentit soudain malade.

\- Sortez !

John se retourna. C'est Enaya qui avait parlé. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées, son visage fermé et très pâle, et ses yeux rivés sur le criminel. Sherlock l'observa un instant, puis indiqua la porte à John pour l'inviter à sortir.

\- mais, Sherlock, elle va...

Sherlock l'interrompit en réitérant son geste. John se résigna donc.

\- Mr Watson ! l'appela-t-elle soudain sans détourner les yeux. Ce démonte-pneu que vous cachez sous votre t-shirt. Vous feriez mieux de le laisser là. Sait-on jamais, quelqu'un pourrait vous trouver menaçant.

Il ouvrit la bouche, interloqué.

\- fais ce qu'elle te dit, John, dit Sherlock. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de discuter.

\- Mais...

\- John !

Encore une fois, le bon docteur capitula.

\- et vous devriez ranger le couteau de monsieur Wiggins dans le tiroir de la cuisine, dit-elle encore alors qu'ils sortaient.

Sherlock jeta un regard de reproche à son ami, puis ils sortirent, et elle ferma la porte derrière elle, après avoir installé une breloque sur la poignée.


	16. Chapter 16

_L'attente avait duré plus longtemps, cette fois. Trop longtemps. Il était assis contre le mur lorsque l'autre entra, tenant de nouveau une assiette. Le lavabo ne marchant plus, il avait la gorge sèche. Il était épuisé._

 _\- la police me retrouvera, réussit-il à articuler._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'autre en sortant son téléphone portable. J'ai répondu à tous les messages. Ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour toi._

 _Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue._

 _\- pourquoi vous faites ça ?_

 _\- Mon maître te cherche. Il sera content de te voir. Et moi je serais récompensé. Mange._

 _Et il prit une photo de son prisonnier avec le téléphone, avant d'éclater de rire._


	17. Chapter 17

Sitôt que John eut rangé le couteau, Mrs Hudson frappa à la porte, encadrée par trois gorilles.

\- oh, Sherlock... vous n'avez pas entendu la sonnette.

\- Elle est dans le frigo.

\- Que fait la sonnette dans le frigo ? Demanda John.

\- Elle sonnait, c'était agaçant.

\- Mais Sherlock, c'est ce qu'elle est censé faire !

L'un des gorilles se racla la gorge, et ils reportèrent leur attention sur les nouveaux arrivant. Sur un signe de Sherlock, Mrs Hudson s'éclipsa.

\- fouillez-les, dit le chef.

Les deux autres s'exécutèrent, puis :

\- vous pouvez entrer, monsieur.

Un homme élancé fit alors son entrée dans la pièce. Il jeta un regard à la pièce, puis fit une grimace dédaigneuse.

\- Mr Magnussen, dit Sherlock, vous avez en votre possession des lettres du mari de Lady Elizabeth Smallwood, dont vous vous servez pour faire pression sur elle.

Magnussen tourna son regard vide sur le détective, tandis qu'il continuait de parler.

\- suis-je un intermédiaire acceptable ? Termina le détective.

Le magnat de la presse sembla se réveiller.

\- pardonnez-moi, je lisais. Très intéressant. Barbe-rousse ?

Sherlock cligna des yeux, surpris, puis se ressaisit.

\- suis-je un intermédiaire acceptable ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Où est la salle de bain, je vous prie ?

\- Par ici, monsieur, dit l'un des gorilles.

\- Est-ce dans le même état que l'appartement ?

À ce moment, Enaya sortit de la salle de bain.

\- je suis navrée, monsieur, dit-elle. Je crains que cette pièce soit temporairement inutilisable.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

\- je me suis laissée emporter, dit-elle en réponse.

\- Bien entendu. Comme la dernière fois ?

\- Pas exactement.

Elle se dirigea vers l'un des ordinateurs, et entra des coordonnées.

\- où l'as tu envoyé ? Demanda Sherlock.

\- 14 avril 1912, vers deux heures du matin. Coordonnées 41°46' N et 50°14'O.

\- oh. j'espère qu'il appréciera le voyage.

\- Pardon, à quoi ça correspond ? Demanda John.

\- Le naufrage du Titanic.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que vous êtes en train de vous débarrasser d'un cadavre ? S'exclama John.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je me suis laissée emporter.

Elle sentit un regard fixé sur elle, comme la scannant.

\- Charles Augustus Magnussen, dit-elle. Vous pouvez me lire tant que vous voudrez, vous ne trouverez rien sur moi. Mon unique point de pression n'appartient pas à ce monde.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, et croqua nonchalamment dans une pomme. Il la regarda un instant, puis, pour montrer sa domination, il abaissa sa braguette et urina dans la cheminé, sous le regard plus que choqué de John.

\- dites à Lady Smallwood que je garderais ses lettres tant que j'estimerais en avoir besoin, dit-il en s'essuyant les mains.

Il sortit ensuite, suivi par ses gorilles, tapotant l'intérieur de sa veste. Enaya sourit tout en continuant de manger sa pomme en voyant l'excitation se peindre sur le visage du détective.

\- as-tu vu la chose remarquable qu'il a fait ? S'exclama-t-il à l'intention de John.

\- C'est assez difficile de la manquer, en effet, dit le médecin toujours sous le choc.

\- Il a amené les lettres avec lui ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il était prêt à négocier !

\- Bon. Et maintenant ?

\- Je dois aller faire du shopping. Rejoins moi ce soir, à 19h, devant les bureaux de Magnussen.

\- J'ai peut-être quelque chose de prévu, ce soir !

\- Non, ce n'est pas le cas ! Mia, viens, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

La jeune femme se leva.

\- il faudra penser à nettoyer la salle de bain.

\- Oui, oui, on s'en occupera plus tard, viens !

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ? Demanda John.


	18. Chapter 18

**\- la chasse !**

 **Sherlock venait d'ouvrir à la volée la porte de la chambre d'ami, dans laquelle Mia dormait toujours. La fillette se réveilla brusquement.**

 **\- as tu déjà entendu parler de frapper à la porte ? Demanda-t-elle avec une touche de mauvaise humeur.**

 **Le détective en herbe ne prit pas la peine de répondre, pas plus qu'il ne demanda la permission de venir s'asseoir au bout du lit. Mia prit quelques secondes pour se réveiller.**

 **\- tu disais ? Fit-elle alors que l'impatience de l'adolescent était à son comble.**

 **\- J'ai trouvé à quoi correspond le cycle activité/sommeil. Les périodes d'activités correspondent aux périodes de chasse au gros gibier. Ça explique également les traces de sang sur certaines photos, ainsi que l'impression de boitement ou de poids.**

 **\- Pour le poids, je comprends. Pour les marques d'une chose traînée aussi, mais il y a un problème, dans ce que tu me dis. Si c'était vraiment le cas, on devrait retrouver des traces de sang sur toutes les photos où on remarque cette empreinte plus profonde...**

 **\- pas forcément, il reste le boitement.**

 **\- Là, il faut que tu m'expliques...**

 **\- notre coupable n'est pas un chasseur solitaire. Il pratique la chasse en groupe. Dans la chasse en groupe, il y a deux rôles, et les chasseurs échangent les rôles d'une chasse à l'autre. Il y a les rabatteurs, qui se débrouillent pour amener la cible à un point de rendez-vous, et il y a les tireurs embusqués. Ils prennent position dans des cachettes, généralement en hauteur, et restent sans bouger toute la journée en attendant leur proie. Lorsque le gibier arrive, ils tirent et l'animal n'a aucune chance d'échapper au feu croisée.**

 **\- Donc le boitement pourrait être dû aux membres ankylosés de notre kidnappeur, à force d'être resté toute la journée dans la même position.**

 **\- Exactement! Maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'on cherche, il ne nous reste plus qu'à affiner nos critères.**

 **C'est à ce moment là que Mrs Holmes les appela pour le petit déjeuner.**


	19. Chapter 19

Le soir, tandis que Sherlock et John se rendaient dans les bureaux de Magnussen, Enaya décida de rester à l'appartement. Elle avait aidé le détective à choisir la bague de fiançailles qu'il offrirait à Jeanine. Elle savait pertinemment que Sherlock ne percevait pas la jeune femme autrement que comme un outil pour atteindre Magnussen, mais ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Au contraire, elle avait décidé de devenir l'amie de la jeune femme, afin de pouvoir guider Sherlock dans les bons choix à faire avec elle. Après le shopping en compagnie du détective, elle était donc rentrée à l'appartement, et avait nettoyé minutieusement la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle s'installa confortablement dans son cocon, qu'elle laissa ouvert, et entama la lecture d'un livre. Elle fut cependant rapidement interrompue par Mary Watson, qui entra en trombe dans l'appartement. Elle semblait contrariée et essoufflée.

\- quelqu'un a tiré sur Sherlock, dit-elle.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Une blessure à l'abdomen. Je me rends à l'hôpital. Venez !

\- Comment le savez vous ?

\- John m'a appelée.

Enaya eut un sourire.

\- menteuse, dit-elle.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je sais ce que vous êtes, Mary Elizabeth Watson.

La dite Mary pâlit d'un coup.

\- je ne dirais rien à John, continua Enaya. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. En revanche, je suis très attachée à Sherlock. Alors ne vous avisez plus jamais de lui faire du mal.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

\- Vous l'avez mis dans une position très délicate. Il tient beaucoup à John. Il va devoir déterminer si vous êtes une menace pour votre mari.

\- Je sais. Allez-vous venir ou non ?

Enaya descendit de son cocon, enfila une veste à la va vite, et sortit de l'appartement. Mary lui emboîta le pas, et elles se rendirent toutes deux à l'hôpital, où elles retrouvèrent John. Mary partit rendre une visite au détective, tandis qu'Enaya proposait poliment d'offrir un café à John, ce que le médecin accepta de bon cœur. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, Mary leur annonça que le détective était toujours plus ou moins inconscient. Enaya décida donc de monter le voir, et d'attendre son réveil. Trop peu à l'aise dans la veste qu'elle avait enfilée à la va vite par dessus son débardeur, elle s'en débarrassa. Puis s'assit sur le lit à côté du détective, et lui prit la main. Celui-ci ouvrit bientôt les yeux.

\- bonjour, fit-il.

\- Bon retour, répondit-elle.

\- Tu sais ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle comprit qu'il parlait de Mary.

\- évidemment.

\- Alors tu sais ce que je vais faire.

\- Bien sûr. Mais reste ici au moins quelques temps. Et laisse-moi venir avec toi.

Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça nous serons quittes, dit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Je te laisse risquer ta vie, comme tu m'as laissé risqué la mienne, tout en m'assurant que tu n'iras pas trop loin, comme tu l'as fait pour moi.

Il posa les yeux sur la cicatrice qu'elle avait en haut du bras, près de l'épaule droite, et la caressa du bout des doigts.

\- tu ne pouvais pas t'en débarrasser ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'en avais pas envie. Celles que je garde représentent les moments important.

\- Que représente celle là ?

\- C'est la preuve que je t'ai rencontré.

\- Tu as douté ?

\- Jamais.

Il la détailla du regard, et son attention fut attirée par une autre cicatrice, qui dépassait de sous le débardeur. Là encore, il la toucha du bout du doigt, et elle tressaillit au contact de sa main froide. Elle savait cependant qu'il n'y avait rien de déplacé dans ce geste.

\- et celle-ci, c'est pour quoi ? Tu ne l'avais pas, la dernière fois.

\- Ça c'est quand j'ai perdu Ilian la première fois. Un coup de poignard quand j'étais enceinte de lui.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment sur Jeanine. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en les regardant tour à tour.

\- je vois, finit-elle par dire. Apparemment je n'ai aucune chance.

\- Il n'y a rien de la sorte entre Sherlock et moi, Jeanine, dit Enaya.

\- C'est très certainement pour ça qu'il a la main sous ton T-shirt.

\- Allons Jeanine, ne soit pas idiote, réagit froidement le détective. Mia est comme une sœur pour moi. Nous comparions nos cicatrices.

\- Je venais t'annoncer que je te quitte. Et aussi que je vais m'acheter un cottage.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je vais vendre notre histoire d'amour à la presse. Une certaine miss Riley m'a déjà proposé un prix intéressant. J'ai déjà le titre de l'article : « sous la couette avec le détective » !

Enaya eut un rire.

\- toi, bien sûr, tu savais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais j'ai été contente d'être ton amie.

\- Et tu n'as rien fait pour l'empêcher. Ou le convaincre de me dire la vérité. Ça ne m'aurait pas posé de problème, tu sais ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- je n'avais pas envie de te faire du mal...

et moi, je n'ai pas le droit de le juger, ou de le faire changer d'avis, fit Enaya avec le plus grand sérieux. Je lui suis redevable, je l'aide dans les décisions qu'il prend.

Jeanine poussa un soupir.

\- je suppose que c'est comme ça... enfin. Au moins une fois, ça aurait été bien, dit-elle à l'adresse de Sherlock.

Celui-ci mit un certain temps pour comprendre.

\- oh, ça ! Finit-il par dire. Je me préservais pour la nuit de noce.

Jeanine eut un rire sans joie.

\- au revoir, Sherlock Holmes.

Et elle s'en alla. Sherlock la regarda partir, puis tourna son regard vers Enaya. La jeune femme comprit, lui sourit, et sortit.


	20. Chapter 20

Le soir, tandis que Sherlock et John se rendaient dans les bureaux de Magnussen, Enaya décida de rester à l'appartement. Elle avait aidé le détective à choisir la bague de fiançailles qu'il offrirait à Jeanine. Elle savait pertinemment que Sherlock ne percevait pas la jeune femme autrement que comme un outil pour atteindre Magnussen, mais ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Au contraire, elle avait décidé de devenir l'amie de la jeune femme, afin de pouvoir guider Sherlock dans les bons choix à faire avec elle. Après le shopping en compagnie du détective, elle était donc rentrée à l'appartement, et avait nettoyé minutieusement la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle s'installa confortablement dans son cocon, qu'elle laissa ouvert, et entama la lecture d'un livre. Elle fut cependant rapidement interrompue par Mary Watson, qui entra en trombe dans l'appartement. Elle semblait contrariée et essoufflée.

\- quelqu'un a tiré sur Sherlock, dit-elle.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Une blessure à l'abdomen. Je me rends à l'hôpital. Venez !

\- Comment le savez vous ?

\- John m'a appelée.

Enaya eut un sourire.

\- menteuse, dit-elle.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je sais ce que vous êtes, Mary Elizabeth Watson.

La dite Mary pâlit d'un coup.

\- je ne dirais rien à John, continua Enaya. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. En revanche, je suis très attachée à Sherlock. Alors ne vous avisez plus jamais de lui faire du mal.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

\- Vous l'avez mis dans une position très délicate. Il tient beaucoup à John. Il va devoir déterminer si vous êtes une menace pour votre mari.

\- Je sais. Allez-vous venir ou non ?

Enaya descendit de son cocon, enfila une veste à la va vite, et sortit de l'appartement. Mary lui emboîta le pas, et elles se rendirent toutes deux à l'hôpital, où elles retrouvèrent John. Mary partit rendre une visite au détective, tandis qu'Enaya proposait poliment d'offrir un café à John, ce que le médecin accepta de bon cœur. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, Mary leur annonça que le détective était toujours plus ou moins inconscient. Enaya décida donc de monter le voir, et d'attendre son réveil. Trop peu à l'aise dans la veste qu'elle avait enfilée à la va vite par dessus son débardeur, elle s'en débarrassa. Puis s'assit sur le lit à côté du détective, et lui prit la main. Celui-ci ouvrit bientôt les yeux.

\- bonjour, fit-il.

\- Bon retour, répondit-elle.

\- Tu sais ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle comprit qu'il parlait de Mary.

\- évidemment.

\- Alors tu sais ce que je vais faire.

\- Bien sûr. Mais reste ici au moins quelques temps. Et laisse-moi venir avec toi.

Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça nous serons quittes, dit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Je te laisse risquer ta vie, comme tu m'as laissé risqué la mienne, tout en m'assurant que tu n'iras pas trop loin, comme tu l'as fait pour moi.

Il posa les yeux sur la cicatrice qu'elle avait en haut du bras, près de l'épaule droite, et la caressa du bout des doigts.

\- tu ne pouvais pas t'en débarrasser ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'en avais pas envie. Celles que je garde représentent les moments important.

\- Que représente celle là ?

\- C'est la preuve que je t'ai rencontré.

\- Tu as douté ?

\- Jamais.

Il la détailla du regard, et son attention fut attirée par une autre cicatrice, qui dépassait de sous le débardeur. Là encore, il la toucha du bout du doigt, et elle tressaillit au contact de sa main froide. Elle savait cependant qu'il n'y avait rien de déplacé dans ce geste.

\- et celle-ci, c'est pour quoi ? Tu ne l'avais pas, la dernière fois.

\- Ça c'est quand j'ai perdu Ilian la première fois. Un coup de poignard quand j'étais enceinte de lui.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment sur Jeanine. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en les regardant tour à tour.

\- je vois, finit-elle par dire. Apparemment je n'ai aucune chance.

\- Il n'y a rien de la sorte entre Sherlock et moi, Jeanine, dit Enaya.

\- C'est très certainement pour ça qu'il a la main sous ton T-shirt.

\- Allons Jeanine, ne soit pas idiote, réagit froidement le détective. Mia est comme une sœur pour moi. Nous comparions nos cicatrices.

\- Je venais t'annoncer que je te quitte. Et aussi que je vais m'acheter un cottage.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je vais vendre notre histoire d'amour à la presse. Une certaine miss Riley m'a déjà proposé un prix intéressant. J'ai déjà le titre de l'article : « sous la couette avec le détective » !

Enaya eut un rire.

\- toi, bien sûr, tu savais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais j'ai été contente d'être ton amie.

\- Et tu n'as rien fait pour l'empêcher. Ou le convaincre de me dire la vérité. Ça ne m'aurait pas posé de problème, tu sais ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- je n'avais pas envie de te faire du mal...

et moi, je n'ai pas le droit de le juger, ou de le faire changer d'avis, fit Enaya avec le plus grand sérieux. Je lui suis redevable, je l'aide dans les décisions qu'il prend.

Jeanine poussa un soupir.

\- je suppose que c'est comme ça... enfin. Au moins une fois, ça aurait été bien, dit-elle à l'adresse de Sherlock.

Celui-ci mit un certain temps pour comprendre.

\- oh, ça ! Finit-il par dire. Je me préservais pour la nuit de noce.

Jeanine eut un rire sans joie.

\- au revoir, Sherlock Holmes.

Et elle s'en alla. Sherlock la regarda partir, puis tourna son regard vers Enaya. La jeune femme comprit, lui sourit, et sortit.


	21. Chapter 21

**À leur grande surprise, et sans en avoir conscience, ce fut Mycroft qui leur donna un nouvel élément capital à leur enquête. Le frère aîné de Sherlock était venu dîner en famille, un peu à contrecœur, et avait fait preuve d'un très profond mépris pour Mia. Alors qu'ils étaient à table, Mycroft glissa une information qui fit immédiatement réagir les deux adolescents.**

 **\- ils ont retrouvé l'une des fillettes, dit-il.**

 **\- Quoi ? Fit Sherlock. Tu es sûr ?**

 **\- Absolument certain, stupide petit frère. Dans la forêt où elle avait disparu il y a deux ans.**

 **\- Vivante ? Demanda Mia sans trop d'espoir.**

 **\- Négatif.**

 **Mrs Holmes poussa un soupir.**

 **\- au moins elle sera rendue à sa famille.**

 **Tout au long du dîner, Sherlock garda les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de table, Mia et Sherlock passèrent dans la chambre du futur détective, où il prit la photo de la fillette qui avait été découverte, avant se retrouver dans la chambre de la jeune fille.**

 **\- quelque chose ne va pas, dit Sherlock en tapotant nerveusement la photo. Il casse son schéma, ce n'est pas normal.**

 **\- Elle a été enlevée il y a deux ans, c'est ça ?**

 **\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?**

 **\- À plusieurs choses. C'est la première qu'on retrouve. Alors peut-être que les autres filles sont encore vivantes.**

 **\- C'est une possibilité.**

 **\- Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle meurt. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'a plus d'utilité pour lui, il n'avait aucune raison de la garder.**

 **\- D'utilité ?**

 **\- C'est la seule explication rationnelle. Il se sert des gamines pour quelque chose. De quand date le premier enlèvement ?**

 **\- Il y a quatre ans.**

 **\- Tu es sûr ? Et si ça remontait plus loin que ce qu'on pense ?**

 **S'en suivit un silence.**

 **\- tu sais où elle a été retrouvée ? Demanda Mia.**

 **Sherlock hocha brièvement la tête.**

 **\- il faut que tu m'emmènes, dit-elle encore. Le plus tôt possible.**

 **\- Elle n'est sans doute plus là.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai besoin de voir.**

 **Sherlock se tut un moment, puis :**

 **\- ce soir, minuit.**


	22. Chapter 22

_L'homme avait continué à venir passer ses nerfs sur lui. Puis un jour, il était entré en souriant, traînant un tabouret derrière lui et tenant à la main une bouteille et deux verres. Il s'assit face à lui sur le tabouret, et servit deux verres de ce qui ressemblait à de la vodka ou à un autre alcool du genre. Il en but un et lui tendit l'autre. Voyant que son otage ne bougeait pas, il sourit, et but le second verre._

 _\- dans un mois, fit-il, mon maître va revenir, et ta mort sera le premier pas vers sa vengeance._

 _Quand il entendit ces mots, il crut que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Il pensa à son ami, avec qui il n'avait pas pu se réconcilier. L'autre repartit en riant. Il commença à pleurer. Il pleura ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient secs. Puis, la détermination prit le pas, et il décida qu'il ne mourrait pas sans se battre. Il vit par terre un bout de faïence du lavabo, s'en saisit, l'observa, puis se mit à le frotter contre le mur pour le tailler en pointe._


	23. Chapter 23

Le lendemain, lorsque Gregory Lestrade voulut rendre visite à Sherlock, celui-ci s'était enfui de l'hôpital. Un véritable branle-bas de combat fut déclenché pour retrouver le détective et le ramener à la raison et à l'hôpital. Mary et John questionnèrent plusieurs personnes pour tenter de le retrouver, tout comme le fit Enaya pour cacher qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Le soir, ils se retrouvaient à l'appartement de Baker Street pour faire le point. Ce fut un de ces soirs que l'un des deux ordinateurs restant émit un bip. Enaya se précipita vers l'appareil.

\- hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'écria John. Vous n'allez pas faire ça maintenant !

\- C'est une alarme pour un homme qui accepté de tuer mon fils contre de l'argent. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais laisser filer une occasion de l'attraper avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte ?

Et elle appuya sur une touche du clavier. Cette fois, contrairement aux fois précédentes, le tueur potentiel se matérialisa en plein milieu du salon. Il était apparemment ivre, et hilare.

\- Mary, pourriez-vous aller chercher les menottes de Sherlock dans sa chambre, s'il vous plaît ? Dit Enaya. Le grand modèle, au dessus de l'armoire.

Mary ne posa pas de question, et s'exécuta. Pendant ce temps, Enaya approchait la chaise la plus inconfortable qu'elle puisse trouver. Aidée de John, elle releva l'homme, et l'assit sur la chaise. Lorsque Mary revint, elle lui passa les menottes afin qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Enaya s'approcha de lui.

\- je suis Enaya, dit-elle. Et toi tu as été engagé pour tuer mon fils. Je suis là pour m'assurer que ça n'arrive pas.

L'homme la regarda un moment, puis éclata d'un nouveau rire, victorieux.

\- Enaya ! Enaya ! Enfin je vous ai ! Je suis celui qui vous a eue ! Je suis celui qui vous a eue !

Il fut secoué d'un tel rire qu'en bougeant sur sa chaise, il fit tomber de sa poche un téléphone portable, que Mary ramassa. Elle parcourut les fichiers récents du téléphone, et s'arrêta sur une série de photos qui s'étendaient sur un peu plus d'un mois.

\- je crois qu'on a un problème, dit-elle à Enaya. À mon avis, il n'était pas préoccupé par votre fils.

En réponse à son regard interrogateur, elle lui donna le téléphone. Les photos montraient un homme dont l'une des chevilles semblaient être attachée par une chaîne. De photos en photos, la condition physique du prisonnier semblait se détériorer, et une profonde détresse émanait de lui. L'une des images était même une vidéo, dans laquelle l'homme, recroquevillé par terre, suppliait que quiconque vienne le secourir. La jeune femme crut reconnaître la victime, et pour avoir confirmation, parcourut la liste des contacts. Plusieurs messages avaient été envoyés, datant d'après la première photo, et était écrite comme si c'était le prisonnier qui les avait envoyés lui-même. Enaya revint sur la dernière photo, et la montra à John.

\- Oh, seigneur ! Fit celui-ci.

\- votre diagnostique, docteur ? Demanda-t-elle.

John prit le temps de regarder l'image avant de répondre.

\- Il a de nombreuses blessures, notamment au visage et à la tête. Multiples fractures. C'est difficile à dire vu qu'il est roulé en boule. Il a l'air d'avoir été sous-alimenté. Il a perdu beaucoup de poids en très peu de temps. Il semble aussi déshydraté. Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant à l'heure actuelle.

Enaya montra la photo à l'homme attaché sur la chaise.

\- est-il encore vivant ? Demanda-t-elle.

L'homme se contenta de rire.

\- est-il encore en vie ? Répéta-t-elle.

Encore une fois, pas de réponse. Lorsqu'elle répéta la question une troisième fois, John Watson commença à perdre patience. Il s'adressa à l'homme.

\- écoutez, je suis très inquiet. Mon meilleur ami a disparu, et cette jeune femme ne m'aidera pas à le retrouver tant que vous n'aurez pas répondu à ses questions. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, hein ? Je vais vous poser les questions, et vous, vous allez répondre. Et si vous ne vous décidez pas à répondre aux questions, on va faire une petite leçon d'anatomie sur le squelette humain. Ça vous va ? Bon.

Il sortit quelques instants de la pièce, et revint avec un marteau de bricolage.

\- alors. Réglons tout de suite la question. Qui est l'homme sur ces photos ?

Ce fut Enaya qui répondit.

\- il s'appelle Tom. Le portable est à lui.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- De nom. Et de visage.

John se reconcentra sur l'homme assis sur la chaise.

\- alors, dites moi. Est-ce que Tom est vivant à l'heure actuelle ?

L'homme eut un éclat de rire, et ne répondit pas.

\- bien. Enaya, à votre avis, l'arrête du nez est-elle constituée d'un os ?

\- Je dirais que oui.

\- Voyons ça.

Le docteur Watson serra le poing, et frappa un grand coup sur le nez de l'homme, qui se brisa.

\- raté. Cartilage. Je répète la question. Est-ce que Tom est vivant à l'heure qu'il est ?

L'homme, le sang ruisselant sur son visage, rit à nouveau, mais répondit :

\- pour l'instant. Mais pas pour longtemps.

\- Bien. On commence à aller quelque part. Maintenant, vous allez nous dire où il est.

\- Non !

John poussa un profond soupir, puis vint approcher la table de la cuisine de la chaise. Il prit ensuite la clé des menottes, et détacha la main gauche de son prisonnier.

\- Mary, chérie, tu devrais peut-être regarder ailleurs.

Il posa la main du prisonnier sur la table.

\- Enaya, voudriez-vous s'il-vous plaît maintenir la main du patient afin de vous assurer qu'il ne bouge pas ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Merci. Bien. Anatomie de la main. Comment s'appelle la partie qui forme la base du doigt ? Pas de réponse ? Hein ? Et vous ne voulez toujours pas répondre à ma question ?

Il abattit violemment le marteau sur la main de l'homme, qui poussa un hurlement, avant de se remettre à rire.

\- la réponse était la phalange proximale. Nouvelle question. Celle-ci est pour toi, chérie. À ton avis quel est la partie de la jambe qui nous permet de marcher ?

\- La rotule.

\- Excellente réponse, Mary ! Maintenant, regarde ailleurs, s'il-te-plaît. Je vais laisser trois seconde au monsieur pour répondre à la question, et ensuite je lui exploserai la rotule. un... deux... trois !

Et il abattit le marteau sur la rotule du prisonnier, qui explosa dans un craquement sonore. Cette fois, il cessa de rire.

\- je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre, déclara Mary.

\- Oui, bien sûr, chérie. Sois prudente.

Mary hocha la tête, et sortit. John reporta son attention sur l'homme sur la chaise, et s'accroupit à ses cotés.

\- sais-tu combien de tes os je pourrais briser sans te tuer ? Dit-il d'une voix grave. Mais rassure toi, je sais aussi où frapper pour que tu cesses d'exister.

Il se redressa.

\- par exemple : les os du crane. Si je te donne un coup sur l'occiput, à quel pourcentage estimes-tu tes chances de survie ? Elle ne sont pas franchement très hautes.

Il fit courir le marteau sur le crane de l'homme.

\- vérifions, d'accord ? Ajouta-t-il en levant le marteau.

\- Non ! D'accord, je vais vous dire où il est. Il est enfermé dans ma cave, derrière une porte blindée.

\- L'adresse?

L'homme leur donna l'adresse, qu'Enaya nota avec soin.

\- voilà, dit John. C'est comme ça qu'on obtient des informations rapidement. J'ai appris ça en Afghanistan. Qu'allez-vous en faire, maintenant ?

\- Comme pour tous les autres. Je vais le renvoyer dans le passé. Où pensez-vous que je devrais l'envoyer ?

Le docteur jeta un regard sombre sur le mercenaire, puis répondit :

\- pour une pourriture telle que lui... je dirais l'époque de la grande peste.

\- Donc fin décembre 1348.

\- n'est-ce pas un peu tôt ? Si je me rappelle de mes cours d'histoire, il me semble que c'était l'année suivante.

\- Oui, en effet, la grande peste a frappé Londres en 1349, mais elle est arrivée à Paris en décembre 1348. et je suis Française, vous comprenez ? Fierté nationale, tout ça, tout ça. Alors, c'est là qu'il ira. Nous ferions mieux de sortir de la pièce. J'ignore ce que donnera le protocole si plusieurs personnes sont présentes.

Elle l'amena donc hors de la pièce. Sachant ce qui devait se passer, elle invita le docteur à boire un café, prétextant qu'il fallait un certain temps pour que l'ange disparaisse. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'appartement, John trouva son fauteuil remis à sa place, et son téléphone portable bien en évidence sur la table, à côté d'un flacon de parfum. _Clair de Lune_. Le parfum de Mary.

\- qu'est-ce que... ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Enaya.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil. Soudain, le téléphone émit la sonnerie signalant l'arrivée d'un sms. John prit son téléphone. Sherlock. Il lut le message à haute voix.

« _Leicester garden. Fais vite. Prière d'amener mon manteau. Mia t'amènera. »_

il tourna un regard interrogateur vers la jeune femme.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il entend par la dernière phrase ?

\- oh. Sherlock sait que j'ai des... talents particuliers. Prenez le manteau, et venez. Vous allez comprendre.

John fit ce qu'on lui disait, et la jeune femme agrippa son poignet.

\- oh, et... retenez votre souffle.

Elle compta jusqu'à trois, et ils disparurent de l'appartement.


	24. Chapter 24

**Lorsque minuit sonna, Mia rejoignit discrètement Sherlock dans sa chambre. L'adolescent était déjà habillé, et avait ouvert grand sa fenêtre.**

 **\- tu es sûre de vouloir toujours y aller ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **Elle hocha la tête.**

 **\- alors viens.**

 **Il enjamba la fenêtre, se suspendit au rebord, et se laissa tomber en douceur. Il resta en position, se proposant de rattraper la jeune fille lorsqu'elle se laisserait tomber, mais elle ne lui prêta pas attention. Elle grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis fit un pas en avant, et atterrit avec la souplesse d'un chat.**

 **\- on y va, chuchota-t-il.**

 **Elle se releva en vitesse et le suivit jusqu'à un terrain vague, à deux blocs de la maison. Là se cachait une petite moto, sur laquelle ils montèrent tous les deux. Ils roulèrent ensuite en direction de la scène de crime, qu'ils atteignirent au bout d'une heure. La scène était entourée par des rubans de police, et la jeune fille passa en dessous. Comme Sherlock l'avait prévu, la fillette n'était plus là. Il passa à son tour sous le ruban, et rejoignit la jeune fille. Il l'entendit murmurer un mot.**

 ** _\- manicha_** **, murmura-t-elle.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?**

 **\- Hein ? Rien du tout. J'ai éternué. J'ai du attraper froid sur la moto.**

 **Mais Sherlock sut qu'elle lui mentait. Son ton était vague, et ses yeux ne semblaient plus voir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle scanna la forêt du regard. Elle voyait en fait le passé proche de cette forêt.**

 **\- elle était ici, déclara-t-elle en pointant un endroit précis.**

 **Elle sentit soudain une menace derrière elle. Il y avait quelqu'un. Le kidnappeur ? Vive comme l'éclair, elle envoya un chassé qui fit tomber la personne en arrière, et bondit pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Elle entendit vaguement Sherlock répéter quelque chose. Elle serra le poing, et s'apprêta à abattre sur le visage de l'homme, quand enfin elle comprit se que lui criait Sherlock.**

 **\- c'est Mycroft !**

 **Cela la sortit momentanément de sa transe. Elle se releva.**

 **\- est-ce que tu es dingue, gamine ? Fit Mycroft, toujours allongé par terre.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Mycroft ? Demanda Sherlock.**

 **\- Je vous ai suivi, espèce de crétin ! Je vous ai vu sortir par la fenêtre de ta chambre et je vous ai suivi. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire sur une scène de crime ?**

 **\- Nous sommes venus voir, répondit Mia. Et nous avions très bien avancé avant que vous ne veniez tout perturber.**

 **\- Avancé ? Tu as déduit son emplacement, beau travail !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas déduit son emplacement, je l'ai vue !**

 **\- Vue ? Vraiment ? Alors comment était-elle ?**

 **\- Vous étiez là, ce matin, quand on l'a découverte, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui. Alors dis moi, comment était-elle ? Je saurais si tu invente.**

 **\- Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, mais elle portait un bandeau. Elle portait une robe rose, avec des collants blancs et des petites chaussures vernies. Les chaussures étaient noires. Elle était aussi recouverte de pétales de rose, et une rose blanche était posée sur sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient disposées de telle sorte qu'elle tenait la tige de la rose. C'est un tableau très pur, mais il y a un élément qui vient tout casser. Elle porte du rouge à lèvres rouge pas du tout adapté à une fillette.**

 **Mycroft resta muet de stupéfaction pendant un moment.**

 **\- causes de la mort ? Finit-il par demander.**

 **Mia respira profondément, et repris sa transe. Elle entendit Sherlock prendre des notes sur un calepin. Elle s'approcha du cadavre, s'accroupit à ses côtés, et observa.**

 **\- au vu des marques sur son cou, je dirais qu'elle a été étranglée. Je pense que la mort en elle même est due à une rupture des cervicales. Il y a aussi des bleus sur ses poignets, comme si elle avait été tenue de force, et des traces de peau sous ses ongles, ce qui montre qu'elle s'est défendue.**

 **\- Donc, demanda Sherlock, grâce à ces morceaux de peau, on peut retrouver son kidnappeur ?**

 **\- Non, répondit-elle. Le meurtrier n'est pas le kidnappeur. Le kidnappeur ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. C'était l'une de ses préférées. Il va demander une forte compensation au meurtrier. Il lui avait pourtant dit que s'il se montrait patient et gentil, elle lui donnerait tout ce qu'il voulait.**

 **\- Comment... d'où tu tiens ça ? Demanda le détective en herbe.**

 **\- Je capte ses pensées. Il était attaché à elle, c'est pour ça qu'il a rendu le corps ici, disposé comme ça. Il y avait une pointe de remord, en lui, mais il calculait en même temps le manque à gagner dû à la perte de cette fille.**

 **\- Je crois que je vais être malade, dit Mycroft.**

 **\- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu peux me le décrire ? Demanda Sherlock.**

 **\- Non, je n'arrive pas à le voir. Attends. Mycroft, vous êtes le kidnappeur.**

 **\- Je te demande pardon ? Répondit le jeune homme d'un air scandalisé.**

 **\- Elle veux que tu prennes la place du kidnappeur, idiot ! Lui expliqua son frère.**

 **\- Oh, par pitié ! Fit le plus âgé des Holmes en grommelant.**

 **Mais il fit quand-même ce qu'on lui disait, et vint se mettre debout près de la jeune fille.**

 **\- plus loin, lui dit-elle. Entre les arbres.**

 **Il s'éloigna donc dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait.**

 **\- stop ! S'écria-t-elle soudain. Vous êtes dans son ombre.**

 **Mycroft s'arrêta donc en poussant un soupir.**

 **\- Sherlock, carnet ! Fit elle.**

 **Le futur détective lui mit donc son carnet et son stylo entre les mains.**

 **\- Mycroft, avancez. Vous portez la fillette.**

 **Cette fois, sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, Mycroft s'exécuta sans soupirer. Il s'avança en ligne droite en direction de l'endroit où avait été déposé le cadavre, les bras écartés comme s'il portait quelque chose. Il vint s'agenouiller comme pour déposer le corps, et fit un geste comme pour le recouvrir de pétales de rose.**

 **\- il relève la tête, indiqua Mia.**

 **Mycroft releva donc lui aussi la tête, et elle s'écria :**

 **\- je l'ai !**

 **Puis elle souffla un autre mot, que Mycroft et Sherlock reconnurent bien qu'il soit déformé, mais dont ils ne comprirent pas l'usage à ce moment.**

 ** _\- never_** **.**

 **Et aussitôt, elle se mit à dessiner le visage qu'elle voyait devant elle, sans même regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Puis, elle cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil étonné au dessin qu'elle avait dans la main, mais Mycroft le prit presque aussitôt.**

 **\- rends-moi mon carnet, Mycroft, dit Sherlock.**

 **\- Non, répondit celui-ci d'une voix ferme. Et maintenant, ça suffit. On rentre à la maison.**

 **\- Quoi ? Après avoir été si loin, tu voudrais que j'abandonne ?**

 **\- Si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai, s'il prend des enfants pour des valeurs marchandes, alors il est hors de question que tu t'en mêles, Sherlock. Maintenant, monte dans la voiture.**

 **\- J'ai ma moto.**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez stupide pour croire que tu vas gentiment me suivre jusqu'à la maison en moto ? Tant pis pour toi, elle restera où elle est. Et demain, je m'assurerai que quelqu'un vienne la prendre pour que tu ne puisses pas aller la rechercher.**

 **Sherlock s'apprêta à répliquer, mais jeta un coup d'œil à Mia, et lorsqu'il vit à quel point elle semblait épuisée, renonça. Il monta dans la voiture, s'enfonça dans le siège arrière, et bouda, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le lendemain, cependant, lorsqu'il se leva et croisa Mia, son humeur s'améliora un peu.**

 **\- tu trouveras ta moto dans le terrain vague où tu la laisses, lui dit-elle. Je sais qu'elle est importante pour toi.**

 **\- Comment... ?**

 **\- Ne poses pas de question.**

 **Et Sherlock décida de laisser passer le mystère de sa jeune amie. Du moins temporairement. Il pouvait bien s'en occuper lorsque l'affaire serait résolue.**


	25. Chapter 25

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à Baker Street, John Watson laissa exploser sa colère. C'était sa femme. _Sa femme_. Sa femme qui avait tiré sur son meilleur ami et avait manqué de le tuer. Et Sherlock savait. Il savait et il n'avait rien dit.

\- John, essayez de vous calmer, dit Enaya.

\- Oh, vous la ferme ! Vous saviez aussi, pas vrai?

\- Oui. Je savais ce qu'avait fait Mary, et je savais où était Sherlock. Mais les choses sont plus compliquées qu'il n'y paraît.

\- JE SUIS RAVI DE L'APPRENDRE ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Tout, intervint Sherlock.

\- Pardon ? Demanda John en se tournant vers lui.

\- Regarde les choses en face, John. Tu es un ex soldat en manque de guerre qui vit dans l'appartement de l'ex-femme d'un chef de cartel, avec un junkie sociopathe. Tu savais ce qu'elle était, John. Tu le savais au fond de toi, et c'est pour ça que tu l'a choisie.

\- Donc, c'est ma faute si je suis entouré de fous, parce qu'au fond c'est ce que je veux, c'est ça que tu es en train de dire ?

\- Exactement, fit Enaya, amusée.

John lui lança un regard assassin.

\- regarde Mary, John, fit Sherlock. Regarde-la. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est ?

\- La femme que j'aimais et qui a failli tuer mon meilleur ami ?

\- Non, qu'est-ce qu'elle est, maintenant ?

\- La menteuse que j'ai épousée et qui porte mon enfant ?

\- Non, John, regarde-la, maintenant, et dis moi ce qu'elle est.

John prit une profonde inspiration et jeta un long regard à son ami.

\- d'accord, finit-il par dire sèchement. On le fait à ta façon. On le fait toujours à ta façon.

Il installa une chaise, qu'il désigna à sa femme.

\- assieds-toi là.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est ce qu'ils font !

\- Qui ?

\- Les gens comme toi. Les gens qui ont une affaire. Les clients. Parce que c'est tout ce que tu es, maintenant. Une cliente. Assieds-toi !

Mary lui jeta un regard implorant.

\- vous devriez faire ce qu'il vous dit, intervint Enaya avec douceur.

Mary finit donc par s'asseoir, tandis que John et Sherlock prenaient place dans leurs fauteuils respectifs. Un moment de silence s'en suivit.

\- allez-y, incita Enaya.

Mary commença donc à fouiller son sac, et tendit à John une clé usb, sur laquelle était inscrit : A.G.R.A.

\- Agra ? Demanda Sherlock en prenant à son tour la clé.

\- Mes initiales.

On aurait dit que John avait reçu un violent coup de massue dans le ventre.

\- je t'en supplie, John, lui dit-elle. Si tu m'a jamais aimé, ne l'ouvre pas devant moi.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que quand tu le feras, tu cesseras de m'aimer pour toujours. Et je ne veux pas être là pour le voir.

John ne répondit dit rien et garda un visage impassible. Mary baissa les yeux.

\- je t'écoute, dit calmement Sherlock.

La femme enceinte commença donc à raconter sa vie d'avant, et les informations que Magnussen détenait sur elle.

\- je la prends, déclara Sherlock.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Mary.

\- Ton affaire. Quoi que Magnussen ait sur toi, je prends l'affaire en charge.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es la femme de John, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Et quoi qu'il en dise maintenant, compléta Enaya, John vous aime.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, puis se leva de son fauteuil. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la cuisine, puis s'effondra.

\- Sherlock ! S'écria John.

Lui et Enaya se précipitèrent vers le détective. Le médecin prit son pouls. Le cœur battait à un rythme délirant.

\- je fais une hémorragie interne, dit le détective.

John lança un regard plein de colère à sa femme, et Enaya capta ses pensées.

 _\- s'il meurt, c'est de ta faute_.

Enaya prit la main de Sherlock pour lui transmettre suffisamment de sa force pour qu'il reste en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

\- tu es parti trop tôt, espèce d'idiot, dit-elle au détective.

\- Oui, bien ça, c'est moi, je suis un gentil idiot, répondit-il.

Et un sourire tendre se peignit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.


	26. Chapter 26

**Le lendemain, au déjeuner, Mrs Holmes observait Mia d'un air inquiet. La fillette lui paraissait bien pâle. Elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à s'inquiéter, puisque bientôt une sonnerie retentit. Mia sortit un boîtier plat de sa poche, et après avoir fait glisser son doigt sur la partie supérieure du boîtier, le colla à son oreille. Mrs Holmes en conclut que le boîtier lui faisait office de téléphone.**

 **\- bonjour Antonio, dit-elle.**

 **\- Mia, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tes signaux vitaux s'affolent. Où est-ce que tu es ?**

 **\- Je suis chez Mr et Mrs Holmes, et je suis devenue amie avec leur fils Sherlock.**

 **\- …**

 **\- tout va bien ?**

 **\- Sherlock Holmes. LE Sherlock Holmes ?**

 **Mia éclata de rire.**

 **\- mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tes signaux s'affolent ? Se reprit Antonio**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Je me suis entraînée hier soir, et j'ai un peu tiré sur la corde.**

 **À la grande surprise de Sherlock, Mycroft ne réagit pas à ce mensonge. Il se garda bien cependant de montrer son étonnement. Il entendit Mia dire au revoir, et elle rangea son téléphone.**

 **\- à quoi t'es-tu entraînée, hier soir, au juste ? Questionna Mrs Holmes.**

 **La jeune fille eut un air gêné.**

 **\- je... j'ai découvert un nouveau talent. J'ai voulu m'entraîner à le maîtriser.**

 **Mr Holmes eut un sourire.**

 **\- de quel talent s'agit-il ?**

 **Mia lui jeta un regard. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Il semblait vraiment intéressé.**

 **\- je... je peux lire dans les pensées. J'ai capté un cauchemar de Mycroft la nuit dernière, et j'ai voulu voir si je pouvais aussi capter les pensées des gens du voisinage. C'était un peu beaucoup pour une première fois.**

 **Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Mr Holmes retourna à son journal, pendant que les enfants finissaient leur repas. Après quoi, Sherlock et Mia décidèrent de sortir s'installer dans le Jardin.**

 **\- comment ça fonctionne ? Demanda Sherlock alors qu'ils étaient tous deux adossés au vieux chêne au fond du jardin.**

 **\- Quoi donc ?**

 **\- Tes pouvoirs. Hier, c'était une incantation, non ?**

 **\- Ça demande beaucoup d'énergie. Dire le mot qui désigne ce que l'on veut accroît le pouvoir. J'ai découvert ça assez rapidement. Je peux aussi attirer des choses à moi. Par exemple...**

 **elle tendit le bras et prononça**

 ** _\- vareï_** **.**

 **Et un oiseau vint se poser sur son bras.**

 **\- donc je suppose que** ** _vareï_** **signifie** ** _oiseau_** **?**

 **\- Tout juste.**

 **\- Et que signifie** ** _manicha_** **?**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas deviner ?**

 **\- Eh bien, vu que ça t'a permis de voir le passé, je dirais que ça doit vouloir dire... voir.**

 **\- Presque. Voir, c'est** ** _mana_** **.** ** _Manicha_** **veut dire œil.**

 **\- Qu'en est-il de** ** _never_** **?**

 **\- Faire.**

 **Sherlock hocha la tête. Mia se mit en tailleur, et ferma les yeux, les mains sur les genoux.**

 **\- pourquoi Mycroft ne se souvient de rien de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?**

 **\- Hmm ?**

 **Mia rouvrit un œil, puis répondit.**

 **\- j'ai attendu qu'il dorme, et je lui ai parlé à l'oreille. Il est convaincu que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Maintenant, chut. Il faut que je me concentre.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- J'essaie de capter les pensées du kidnappeur. Maintenant que je sais à quoi il ressemble je vais pouvoir y arriver.**

 **Sherlock se tut donc, et observa la jeune fille, tendu. Un long moment se passa, et la jeune fille palissait à vue d'œil. Sherlock hésitait à l'arrêter, lorsqu'elle s'écria :**

 **\- Je l'ai !**

 **Elle se concentra de plus belle, puis rouvrit brusquement les yeux.**

 **\- il prépare sa prochaine chasse. La semaine prochaine.**

 **Puis, avant que Sherlock ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'évanouit.**

 **\- Mia ! S'écria-t-il.**

 **Il lui donna de petites tapes sur les joues, et elle ouvrit les yeux.**

 **\- ça va ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **Elle hocha légèrement la tête, et il l'aida à se rasseoir.**

 **\- tu as trop forcé, espèce d'idiote, lui dit-il.**

 **\- Oui, et bien, ça c'est moi. Je suis une gentille idiote. Il faut agir. C'est notre chance de l'attraper.**

 **\- Il faut qu'on aille voir la police.**

 **\- Qui nous écouterait ? Tu as vu la réaction de ton frère hier ?**

 **Sherlock émit un grognement de frustration. Elle avait raison, bien sûr.**

 **\- tu vas d'abord commencer par venir prendre un verre de jus d'orange, déclara-t-il. Ensuite, on réfléchira à ce qu'on peut faire.**


	27. Chapter 27

Enaya ne revint chez les Holmes que de nombreuses années après en être partie. Ce fut pour le repas de noël, où Sherlock avait tenu à ce qu'elle soit conviée.

\- qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Râla Mycroft. On ne fait jamais noël, d'habitude !

\- Eh bien, cette année, on le fête, parce que ton frère a failli mourir et sort tout juste de l'hôpital, répondit Mrs Holmes d'un ton qui n'appelait pas à la discussion. Et qu'on est contents qu'il soit là.

\- Et _elle_ , qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Demanda Mycroft en désignant Enaya. Elle n'a toujours apporté que des ennuis dans cette famille.

\- Allons, Mike, ne soir pas grossier. Et puis je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle avant la semaine dernière. Comment aurait-elle pu apporter des ennuis à cette famille ?

\- Mycroft, mère. Tu m'as donné comme prénom ridicule Mycroft, le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de l'utiliser en entier. Quant à... Maman, est-ce que c'est mon ordinateur qui est couvert d'épluchure de patate ?!

\- Eh bien tu n'avais qu'a pas l'emmener !

La jeune femme eut un sourire, puis lorsqu'elle vit Mycroft sortir dans le jardin avec Sherlock, entra dans le salon pour offrir à Mary une tisane qu'elle avait préparé. Elle avait prit soin de glisser également certaines herbes de cette tisane dans les verres de punch des trois Holmes, tout en en mettant intentionnellement moins dans le verre de Mycroft. À peine Mary eut elle but quelques gorgées de tisane que John entra. Afin de leur laisser un peu d'espace, Enaya entraîna Mr Holmes vers la cuisine. Le vieil homme, comprenant, ne chercha pas à discuter, et commença à siffloter. Il eut ensuite un sourire attendri en voyant sa femme et son fils aîné assoupis sur la table, puis s'assit auprès d'eux, et s'endormit à son tour. Sherlock entra dans la maison, et jeta un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme, qui hocha la tête. Ils comptèrent jusqu'à trente, puis entrèrent dans le salon. John tenait sa femme inconsciente dans ses bras.

\- ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va très bien, intervint Sherlock. Ne bois pas de Punch.

John se tourna vers lui.

\- est-ce que tu viens de droguer ma femme _enceinte_ , espèce de connard ?

\- Non, Mia l'a fait.

\- Je ne l'ai pas drogué. Je lui ai donné une tisane pour dormir. C'est sans aucun risque pour Mary comme pour Sherlock Junior.

John piqua un fard, et Sherlock eut un large sourire.

\- je n'ai aucune intention d'appeler mon enfant Sherlock junior ! Déclara John.

\- Oh, dommage, fit Sherlock, faussement déçu. Tu viens ?

John poussa un soupir, puis céda encore une fois au détective. Les deux hommes et Enaya sortirent de la maison, après que Sherlock eut prit l'ordinateur de son frère.

\- est-ce que je peux au moins savoir où on va ?

\- Tu as amené ton pistolet ?

\- Sherlock, je suis venu passer noël chez tes parents, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais amené mon pistolet ?

\- Il est dans la poche de ta veste ?

\- Oui...

\- on va voir Magnussen. J'ai passé un pacte avec lui.

\- Mais c'est Noël !

\- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je ressens !

Enaya éclata de rire, et John poussa un soupir. Un Hélicoptère arriva ensuite et les déposa au domicile de Charles Augustus Magnussen. Cependant, un incident vint perturber le cours des évènements. En effet, pendant que le magnat de la presse leur décrivait paisiblement le mode de fonctionnement de son art du chantage, Enaya porta soudainement la main à son cœur en poussant un cri, puis s'effondra. John se précipita vers elle, et l'aida à se rasseoir, sous le regard légèrement inquiet de Sherlock, et sous celui, curieux, de Magnussen.

\- trop tard, dit-elle dans un souffle rauque. J'ai échoué.

John remarqua qu'elle tremblait violemment, et des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues. Elle leva les mains devant son visage, puis se tourna vivement vers le détective.

\- Sherlock, je pars.

\- Vous partez ? Demanda John. Vous partez où ?

\- Comme la dernière fois ? Demanda Sherlock sans prêter attention à son ami.

\- Plus. Bien plus.

\- Dehors. John, aide-la.

\- Mais...

\- Bon sang John, ne discute pas, il y a urgence.

Le médecin aida donc la jeune fille à se remettre debout, puis elle lui lâcha la main, et courut vers la sortie.

\- Sherlock, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda John.

\- Je suis plus intéressé par ce qu'il s'est passé « la dernière fois », fit Magnussen avec un sourire poli.


	28. Chapter 28

**Tu es sure de vouloir faire ça ? demanda Sherlock une dernière fois.**

 **Ils étaient tout les deux aux abords de la forêt. Mia avait enfilé la robe la plus innocente qu'elle avait pu trouver.**

 **\- C'est la solution la plus logique, répondit-elle. Si on veut coincer ce type, c'est ce qu'il faut faire. J'enclencherais mon traqueur dés qu'il m'aura repérée, et quand tu verras que ma position reste fixe, tu iras voir la police pour leur dire d'intervenir.**

 **\- Tu es consciente que tu sers d'appât, et qu'il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi.**

 **\- Je sais me défendre, Sherlock. J'ai bien failli casser le nez de ton grand-frère.**

 **\- Mycroft n'a jamais été très sportif, fit Sherlock avec dédain.**

 **\- Bon, on perd du temps, là. Écoute ! la chasse est bientôt finie.**

 **Sherlock sembla hésiter un moment, aussi ajouta-t-elle :**

 **\- Je fais confiance à la police, mais surtout, je te fais confiance à toi.**

 **\- Bon. D'accord. Bonne chance, alors.**

 **Et il la poussa violemment, la faisant tomber sur le sol, où elle s'égratigna et abîma ses vêtements. Il s'enfuit en courant. Elle mit sur son visage un air paniqué, et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle aperçut enfin, arrivant par sa gauche, l'homme qu'elle suspectait. Le moment de vérité était venu. Elle trébucha et tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol. L'homme, grand et fin, aux cheveux gris, s'approcha d'elle sans se mettre à son niveau, tenant toujours son fusil de chasse. Elle émit un sanglot.**

 **\- Tu es perdue, petite ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux.**

 **\- Oui ! pleurnicha-t-elle. Je veux rentrer chez moi !**

 **\- Où sont tes parents ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien, ils sont partis sans moi. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi !**

 **Enfin, l'homme se pencha vers elle, et lui tendit la main.**

 **\- Viens avec moi, fillette. Je vais te conduire au chaud.**

 **Mia prit donc sa main, et il la releva, avant de la guider jusqu'à son 4X4. Discrètement, il fit tomber de sa poche une fleur blanche. Sitôt dans la voiture, elle fit mine de triturer nerveusement son bracelet, enclenchant ainsi le traqueur pour Sherlock.**

 **\- Comment tu t'appelles, gamine ? demanda l'homme après quelques instants de silence.**

 **\- Mia, monsieur.**

 **\- Quel âge tu as ?**

 **\- J'ai dix ans.**

 **Il sourit, d'un sourire qu'elle trouva malsain, et posa la main sur sa cuisse, tout en disant :**

 **\- Dix ans. C'est très bien, ça.**

 **Elle frissonna. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle reprit cependant très vite contenance.**

 **\- S'il vous plaît, monsieur, retirez votre main.**

 **Il eut un petit rire, puis regarda là où était posée sa main.**

 **\- J'ai plusieurs amis qui seront ravis de te voir, fit-il.**

 **Elle prit un air effrayé, entrant dans son jeu, et tenta d'ouvrir la porte du 4X4, qu'elle savait verrouillée.**

 **\- S'il vous plaît, monsieur, laissez-moi partir !**

 **Le rire de l'homme se fit plus fort.**

 **\- Eh bien quoi, gamine, tu n'as donc jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu ?**

 **Il rit encore, puis reporta son attention sur la route. Le 4X4 arriva finalement aux abords d'une grande bâtisse, et il la fit rentrer à l'intérieur. Une jeune domestique les accueillit. Mia remarqua qu'elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, et qu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas la voir. Elle annonça à son maître qu'un visiteur attendait dans le salon. La réponse qu'il lui fit sembla la plonger dans le plus profond désarroi.**

 **\- Fais-le patienter. J'en ai pour une demi-heure.**

 **\- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît… dit-elle.**

 **Il s'approcha d'elle, menaçant.**

 **\- Dois-je te rappeler les bonnes manières, Maggie ? retourne-y, souris, et fais-le patienter.**

 **Puis, il conduisit Mia dans les escaliers jusqu'à la cave, dont il ouvrit la porte. La cave elle-même était divisée en cellules. Il en choisit une, vide, et lui ordonna d'entrer. Serrant les dents, elle obéit. Il lui expliqua ensuite tout un tas de règles (comment se comporter en sa présence, en présence des visiteurs, comment elle serait récompensée si elle se montrait docile, et comment elle serait punie si elle désobéissait), puis, il ferma à clé la grille de sa cellule, et remonta trouver son visiteur. Mia ne paniqua pas, mais espéra de toutes ses forces que Sherlock arrive vite.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sherlock, lui, pendant ce temps, était sur le point de perdre ses nerfs. Dès qu'il avait quitté la fillette, il s'était dépêché de se rendre à proximité de Scottland Yard, puisque c'était eux qui se chargeaient de l'enquête, et avait attendu, les yeux rivés sur le téléphone qu'elle lui avait donné, que le signal se stabilise. Puis, dés qu'il l'avait vue s'arrêter, il était entré dans le bâtiment et s'était rendu au bureau d'accueil.**

 **\- J'ai des informations concernant les fillettes disparues, avait-il déclaré de but en blanc.**

 **La standardiste lui demanda de patienter et passa un coup de téléphone. Puis, elle releva son identité, et lui demanda d'aller s'asseoir en attendant qu'on vienne le chercher. Il s'assit et regarda sa montre. Cinq minutes avaient déjà passé. Il était inquiet. Le voyant dans un tel état de stress, un agent vint s'installer à côté de lui.**

 **\- Ça va, gamin ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **\- Pourquoi ils ne viennent pas ? c'est urgent !**

 **\- Tu sais, les agents de Scottland Yard sont très occupés. Ils reçoivent tous les jours des informations sur cette affaire et sur d'autres affaire.**

 **\- Oui, mais moi, je sais de quoi je parle ! c'est la solution la plus probable ! ah ! enfin !**

 **Un homme avançait en effet dans sa direction. Il se leva, et l'homme l'invita à le suivre dans un bureau où se trouvait le comité d'enquête chargé des fillettes disparues. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'agent suivit le jeune homme.**

 **\- Alors, petit, tu dis que tu détiens des informations sur les fillettes ?**

 **\- Je sais où elles se trouvent, dit-il en posant le téléphone sur le bureau en face de lui, l'écran allumé.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**

 **\- Des coordonnées GPS.**

 **\- D'où viennent ces coordonnées ?**

 **\- De la dernière victime du kidnappeur. Elle a un traqueur sur elle, relié à cet appareil par un réseau d'ondes satellites.**

 **\- Dois-je comprendre que tu a trouvé la fillette et que tu lui as planté une balise ? au lieu de prévenir la police et de la mettre en sécurité ?**

 **\- Le plan venait d'elle. On a déterminé le profil du criminel, son mode opératoire et son territoire de chasse. On a remarqué qu'il agissait toujours à intervalle régulier. Et du coup, on a décidé de lui tendre un piège. Maintenant, mon amie est là bas, et probablement aussi les autres filles si elles sont encore en vie. Il faut envoyer une équipe de secours.**

 **Sherlock savait qu'il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité, mais il avait pris cette décision avec Mia. Annoncer qu'ils avaient trouvé le criminel grâce à une vision télépathique n'était pas une bonne idée pour être pris au sérieux. Il savait cependant que cela allait leur compliquer la tâche.**

 **\- Comment sais tu que c'est le même cas ? comment sais tu si elle n'est pas tout simplement monté dans la voiture d'un inconnu qui l'a ramenée chez lui ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est la solution la plus logique ! s'énerva Sherlock. Tout correspond !**

 **\- On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des suppositions et des solutions logiques.**

 **\- MAIS ELLE EST EN DANGER !**

 **\- Que quelqu'un ramène ce gosse chez lui.**

 **Et il s'apprêta à appeler sa secrétaire pour qu'elle s'en charge, quand le policier qui avait suivi le détective en herbe s'avança d'un pas.**

 **\- Je peux m'en charger, monsieur, déclara-t-il.**

 **\- Oui, oui, très bien, dégagez le de ma vue.**

 **Sherlock, rageant, récupéra le portable, et enfonça ses mains dans les poches.**

 **\- Allez, viens, gamin, lui dit l'agent.**

 **Traînant les pieds, il suivit donc l'homme, qui le conduisit jusqu'au parking. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution pour s'enfuir. Si la police ne voulait pas l'aider, alors il irait sauver son amie lui-même. Le parking lui sembla la solution de fuite idéale. Il commença à courir pour fausser compagnie à son « chauffeur ». celui-ci, cependant, fut réactif et le rattrapa, le tenant fermement par les épaules.**

 **\- Lâchez-moi ! s'écria le jeune homme. Si vous ne voulez pas me croire, je vais y aller tout seul !**

 **\- Hé, calme toi, gamin. Moi je te crois.**

 **Sherlock arrêta tout de suite de se débattre.**

 **\- Monte dans la voiture, dit l'adulte en lui désignant un véhicule.**

 **\- Avec un regard méfiant, il obéit, et le regarda monter à son tour dans la voiture.**

 **\- Comment tu t'appelles, gamin ?**

 **\- Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes.**

 **\- Moi, je suis l'agent Lestrade. Bon, alors. Où est-elle ? dit l'agent en démarrant la voiture.**

 **Sherlock sortit le téléphone, et comme elle le lui avait montré, augmenta l'échelle de la carte jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa propre position actuelle. À ce moment, l'écran s'illumina et un sms s'afficha. Un certain Antonio écrivait « mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? ». il tapa une réponse rapide : « sur une affaire », puis revint à l'écran de la carte. Un nouveau message apparut, auquel il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il appuya sur un bouton, et un trait bleu se dessina entre les deux points sur la carte. Il tendit le téléphone à Lestrade, qui le regarda d'un air circonspect.**

 **\- Bon. Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **\- Je crois que oui.**

 **\- Alors tu vas me servir de copilote.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au lieu des coordonnées GPS, Lestrade sortit son pistolet et, suivi de Sherlock, monta les marches du perron jusqu'à la porte. Il frappa dans un premier temps à la porte, puis, sans réponse, entra. Il commença à faire le tour de la maison, Sherlock sur les talons. Entrant dans la cuisine, il tendit son arme en découvrant, tapie contre le mur, une jeune domestique. Celle-ci leva immédiatement les mains en signe de reddition. La jeune fille était en larmes.**

 **\- Elle est effrayée, remarqua Sherlock. Elle est innocente.**

 **\- Ton nom ? demanda Lestrade.**

 **\- Il… il m'appelle Maggie.**

 **\- Comment ça, il t'appelle Maggie ? quel est ton vrai nom ? ne te moque pas de moi.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ton vrai nom ? intervint Sherlock. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, petit ?**

 **\- Regardez-la. Regardez-la bien. Regardez les marques sur ses poignets, et sur son cou. Regardez la façon dont elle se tient. Elle est prisonnière. Ça doit être l'une des premières victimes. Certaines blessures sont même récentes.**

 **\- Oh, seigneur…, souffla l'officier.**

 **Et il baissa son arme. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, et remarqua qu'elle avait des contusions au visage**

 **\- qui t'a fait ça ?**

 **\- Le client du maître n'était pas content de moi, alors le maître et lui m'ont punie.**

 **\- Ils sont encore là ?**

 **La jeune fille hocha la tête, terrifiée.**

 **\- Où sont-ils ?**

 **\- En… en bas.**

 **\- D'accord. Attends-nous ici. Ça va aller, maintenant, c'est fini.**

 **Il se dirigea, toujours suivi par Sherlock, vers la lourde porte qui menait à la cave. Arrivé en bas, Gregory Lestrade découvrit un spectacle horrifiant. L'immense cave était séparée en cellules. Il en compta une vingtaine, dont certaines étaient vides. Dans les autres, des fillettes étaient habillées de manière indécente, et recroquevillées contre le mur. Mais ce n'était pas la partie la plus horrifiante du spectacle. En effet, couché à terre dans une flaque de sang, gisait un homme aux cheveux blancs. Ses blessures semblaient nombreuses. Il se trouvait devant la porte d'une cellule. La porte voisine, elle, semblait avoir explosé de l'intérieur. Au fond de la cellule intact, se trouvait une fillette terrifiée, qui fixait la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Car en effet, devant elle, comme la protégeant, il y avait une créature que le futur inspecteur n'oublierait jamais. Une créature tout droit venue de ses plus intenses cauchemars. La créature flottait au dessus du sol, debout, et tendait le bras vers un deuxième homme, qui était tombé à genoux et semblait suffoquer.**

 **Le premier réflexe de Gregory Lestrade fut de vérifier que la fillette ne risquait rien. Il ne pouvait cependant pas prendre le risque d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule, car cela inclurait de passer très près du monstre. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il dut rapidement reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.**

 **\- Tirez-lui dans l'épaule ! lui dit alors Sherlock.**

 **\- Quoi ? mais tu as perdu la tête !**

 **\- Faites ce que je vous dis, elle va le tuer, et ça n'aura servi à rien !**

 **\- Si je lui tire dessus, elle risque de nous attaquer.**

 **\- Elle a pété les plombs. La faire saigner est la seule façon de la faire revenir.**

 **\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, bon sang ?**

 **Sherlock, n'en pouvant plus de cette interminable discussion, arracha le pistolet des mains du policier, visa rapidement, et appuya sur la détente. La balle l'atteignit sur le côté de l'épaule, et à l'immense surprise de l'inspecteur, elle tomba à terre et se transforma en une fillette brune d'une dizaine d'année.**

 **\- Oh, merde ! fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.**

 **Sherlock se précipita vers elle. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.**

 **\- J'ai fait du dégât ? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **Le détective en herbe se contenta de hocher la tête, et elle poussa un soupir fatigué, qu'elle enchaîna avec un « aïe » en sentant son bras. Sherlock l'aida à se redresser.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **Elle haussa les épaules et répondit :**

 **\- On ne touche pas aux petites filles. C'est tout.**

 **En disant cela, elle jeta un regard froid à l'homme qu'elle avait tué, puis à celui qui avait eu la chance de s'en sortir, à savoir l'homme qui l'avait emmené dans cette cave. L'agent Lestrade s'était précipité vers lui, et l'homme reprenait lentement son souffle.**

 **\- M… monsieur l'agent… bégaya-t-il. Cette fille… c'est… c'est un monstre ! arrêtez la !**

 **\- Le seul monstre ici, c'est toi, salopard. Les mains dans le dos.**

 **Et il lui passa les menottes. Puis, il se dépêcha d'appeler une ambulance, prit les clés de l'homme, et alla ouvrir la porte la plus proche de lui. La fillette se recroquevilla un peu plus.**

 **\- Viens par ici, dit-il doucement. C'est fini, maintenant, plus personne ne te fera de mal.**

 **\- Elle est russe, dit Mia.**

 **Sherlock répéta donc la phrase en russe, et la petite fille lui répondit.**

 **\- Montrez-lui votre insigne. Elle n'a pas confiance en vous.**

 **L'inspecteur sortit donc son insigne, et le montra à la fillette.**

 **\- tu n'as rien à craindre, dit-il doucement. Approche.**

 **Sherlock traduisit la phrase, et après un instant d'hésitation, la fillette s'approcha de l'inspecteur, puis vint se réfugier dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots. Lestrade s'employa à la rassurer, et Sherlock lui prit les clés pour ouvrir les autres portes. Les fillettes sortirent timidement, puis Lestrade demanda à tout le monde de remonter les escaliers. La jeune russe sembla hésiter, mais Sherlock, soutenant Mia, lui dit quelque chose, et elle suivit les autres.**


	31. Chapter 31

Lorsque Sherlock eut fini de raconter, l'orage faisait rage au dehors.

\- que s'est-il passé, ensuite ? Demanda John, qui était devenu très pâle.

\- On a conduit toutes les filles à l'hôpital, ils ont recousu l'épaule de Mia, et on est rentré. Lestrade a été récompensé, et a aidé à retrouver la majorité des autres gamines. Pas toutes vivantes, malheureusement. Le chasseur avait gardé un registre de toutes ses ventes.

\- Oh, seigneur.

\- Et qu'est devenue la fille, ensuite ? Demanda Magnussen.

\- Elle est très vite sortie de l'hôpital, et on est retourné chez moi. Je me suis fait incendier par mes parents pour les risques que je lui avait fait prendre. Elle est restée avec nous pour le dîner, et puis le lendemain matin, elle avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Il semble qu'elle ait effacé la mémoire de mes parents pendant la nuit, puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui elle était. Je me suis donc demandé si je ne l'avais pas rêvé, et j'ai tenté par tous les moyens de la faire revenir.

\- Le début de votre addiction à la drogue...

\- exact. Jusqu'à ce que mon frère me ramène une preuve de son existence. À partir de ce moment, je me suis intéressé au Voyage. Mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas à ma porté. J'ai tout de même réussi à mettre la main sur un certain poignard, mais son utilisation avait trop de conséquence, alors j'ai abandonné.

\- C'est un peu rude, de partir comme elle l'a fait, fit John.

\- Elle n'aime pas les au-revoir, répondit le détective en haussant les épaules. Elle nous l'avait dit dès le premier jour. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai amené l'ordinateur. Montrez-moi Appledoor, maintenant.

il s'avéra qu'Appledoor n'existait pas. Tout cela n'était en fait que le palais mental du magnat de la presse, qui contenait toutes les informations nécessaire pour un chantage qui pouvait soit lui rapporter gros, soit lui assurer la tranquillité. Après cette révélation, Magnussen les invita à attendre avec lui sur la terrasse l'arrivée de la police, qui viendrait les arrêter tous les deux pour haute trahison. Et en effet, les hélicoptères et les voitures de police encerclèrent bientôt la bâtisse, et la voix de Mycroft retentit pour leur ordonner de lever les mains. Sherlock prit alors une décision.

\- laissez-moi clarifier un point, cria-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme. Il n'y a donc aucun document écrit en votre possession sur la personne que je connais comme Mary Elizabeth Watson. Personne d'autre que vous ne sait ce que vous savez.

\- C'est exact. J'ignorais que les psychopathes pouvaient s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à leur petite personne.

\- Je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau. Joyeux Noël !

D'un geste vif, il saisit le pistolet de John, et visa la tête de son ennemi. Mais avant qu'il n'aie pu appuyer sur la détente, Magnussen fut frappé par un éclair. Le requin s'effondra au sol, mort. Sherlock leva les yeux, et vit Enaya, flottant à environ quatre mètres du sol, au cœur de l'orage. Ses mains étaient tendues en avant, en direction de Magnussen. Son visage, lui, était tel qu'il l'avait vu quinze ans auparavant. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, et poussa un long hurlement. Sherlock entendit vaguement Mycroft leur ordonner de ne pas bouger, et entendit John jurer à côté de lui, mais il n'y prêta aucune sorte d'attention. Il leva son pistolet, visa, et pressa la détente. La balle la toucha au ventre. Elle se retransforma, puis retomba au sol. Ignorant toujours les ordres de son frère et les appels de son ami, il se précipita vers elle. Insensible à sa propre douleur physique, elle semblait dépassée par les émotions, et était secouée de profonds sanglots. Sherlock la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

\- je suis désolé Mia, dit-il. Je suis tellement désolé...

il continua à la bercer et à lui répéter qu'il était désolé, jusqu'à ce que, après avoir posé l'hélicoptère, Mycroft arrive derrière lui.

\- Ne – dis – pas – un mot, lui ordonna Sherlock d'une voix grave.

\- Mets les mains dans le dos, Sherlock.

Le détective obéit, mais Enaya retint sa main. Comprenant qu'elle ne le faisait pas pour rien, Sherlock la laissa faire. Elle guida la main du détective jusqu'à l'arrière de sa nuque.

\- là, dit-elle.

Elle lui lâcha la main, et il pressa du bout des doigts le point qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Elle perdit aussitôt connaissance. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, puis laissa son frère lui mettre les menottes.

\- fais en sorte qu'elle soit conduit à l'hôpital, dit-il. Et vite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Sherlock ?

\- Elle voulait dormir. Son fils est mort.

Il avait repris un ton froid, et avait effacé tout sentiment.

\- au fait, reprit-il après un moment. John est innocent. Il a essayé de me retenir.

\- Bien entendu.


	32. Chapter 32

**quinze ans plus tard, Mia était revenu trouver Sherlock. Le détective n'avait pas su comment réagir. Il ignorait s'il devait être heureux de la revoir, ou s'il devait lui en vouloir. Il l'avait donc traité comme une cliente. Plus tard dans la soirée, il avait fait le point sur ce qu'il lui reprochait. Était-ce d'être partie sans dire au revoir, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Était-ce de ne pas lui avoir expliqué plus de choses sur ses talents ? Était-ce d'avoir été sa première amie et de l'avoir abandonné ? Non. C'était autre chose. Il ne savait pas. Il décida donc de retourner dans le salon pour la questionner. Sans doute dormait-elle déjà. Il découvrit qu'elle se trompait. À genou au milieu du salon, elle semblait méditer.**

 **\- tu ne dors pas ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **Pff. Question stupide. Elle ouvrit les yeux.**

 **\- dormir, c'est une perte de temps, pas vrai ? Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.**

 **Il lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Elle se leva.**

 **\- ça fait à peu près huit ans et demi de je n'ai pas bien dormi.**

 **Il la regarda encore en silence pendant un instant, puis prit une décision.**

 **\- viens, dit-il.**

 **Et sans attendre de voir si elle le suivait, il grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de John, ouvrit le vasistas, et se hissa sur le toit. La partie pentue laissait rapidement place à un toit plat, sur lequel il s'allongea. Elle vint s'allonger à côté de lui, et ils observèrent le ciel étoilé.**

 **\- je viens ici, quand j'ai trop de chose dans la tête.**

 **\- Et ça marche ?**

 **\- Je pense que j'ai trouvé ce qui cloche.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas effacé ma mémoire quand tu es partie ?**

 **\- Tu m'en veux ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'endommager un esprit aussi brillant que le tien. Il y avait trop de choses à effacer.**

 **Sherlock hocha la tête. Il la détailla ensuite du regard, et remarqua le tatouage sur son bras.**

 **\- qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **\- Ma dette. Et la raison pour laquelle je ne dors pas.**

 **\- Une mafia ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment. Une dette de sang. Le nombre de personnes mortes de ma main ou par ma faute.**

 **\- 147, ça fait beaucoup...**

 **\- j'entends leurs cris dans ma tête...**

 **Sherlock lui prit la main, la serra, puis regarda à nouveau vers le ciel. Il poussa un profond soupir.**

 **\- je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il.**

 **Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort, et ne répondit rien. Tout était bien, à présent.**


	33. Chapter 33

\- ce n'est pas une décision très humaine, dit Lady Smallwood. C'est tout de même votre frère.

\- Frère ou non, malheureusement, Sherlock a commis une haute trahison, répondit Mycroft. Il est un danger pour tout le monde. Vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a pas une prison au royaume-uni où l'on puisse l'envoyer sans provoquer des émeutes quotidiennes.

\- Mais cela revient à une condamnation à mort ! Vous l'avez dit vous même.

\- Je n'ai jamais été très porté sur l'affection fraternel. Si vous en voulez la preuve, voyez donc ce qui est arrivé à l'autre.

C'est alors que retentit faiblement l'une des voix que Mycroft détestait le plus.

\- il y a une autre solution.

Mycroft se retourna pour découvrir Enaya, très pâle, adossée à la chambranle de la porte. Elle semblait difficilement tenir debout.

\- comment êtes-vous entrée ici ? Demanda-t-il. Comment avez-vous passé la garde ?

La jeune fille lui envoya un regard condescendant, puis répondit :

\- je leur ai ordonné de me laisser passer.

\- Vous leur avez ordonné ? Ils n'ont aucun ordre à recevoir de vous !

Elle poussa un soupir, attrapa un crayon sur le bureau, et dit :

\- casse.

Et le crayon se brisa en deux morceaux bien nets.

\- vos garde n'avaient aucune chance. Je vous dis qu'il y a une autre solution, pour Sherlock.

\- Et quelle est-elle donc ?

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Laissez-le venir avec moi.

\- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin de lui pour... enfin, vous savez.

\- Non, je ne sais pas.

\- Pour trouver l'enfoiré qui a tué mon fils.

\- Et si moi, j'ai besoin de lui ?

\- Je lui attribuerait un numéro de téléphone afin que vous puissiez le joindre. S'il vient avec moi, il pourra continuer à travailler sans risquer sa vie.

\- Dans ce cas vous partirez dès aujourd'hui. Et s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon frère, je vous en tiendrai pour responsable.

Mia hocha la tête, et tourna les talons. C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, les deux frères, la jeune femme, John et Mary se firent leurs adieux à Baker Street.

\- qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, alors ? Demanda Sherlock.

\- Toi, tu vas retrouver mon fils. Ramène-le au manoir, et... occupe-toi de lui. Moi, j'ai un prisonnier à secourir. Retiens ton souffle.

Sherlock obéit, et ils disparurent.


	34. Chapter 34

_Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il était prêt. Une jeune femme brune entra dans la pièce, toute de noir vêtue, et portant un sac à dos. Elle fit un pas doucement vers lui._

 _\- n'approchez pas ! Dit-il, tendant son bout de faïence de la main gauche vers elle._

 _Elle marqua une pause, et pencha la tête sur le coté._

 _\- qu'est-ce qu'il a, votre bras ? Demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes droitier, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _puis elle continua d'avancer._

 _\- n'avancez plus ! répéta-t-il. Je jure que je vous tuerai._

 _Et il maudit ses mains qui tremblaient. Elle continua d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que la pointe vienne mordre son cou. Là elle s'arrêta, et le regarda droit dans les yeux._

 _\- allez-y, dit-elle calmement. Si vous pensez vraiment que je vous veux du mal, tuez-moi. Mais je ne pense pas que vous le ferez._

 _\- Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Dit-il, les larmes lui piquant les yeux._

 _\- C'est facile. Juste un petit coup sec, et c'est terminé. Je ne bougerais pas._

 _\- La ferme !_

 _Il prit une profonde inspiration, enfonça un peu plus la pointe dans son cou, jusqu'à ce que quelques gouttes de sang perlent, puis mit toute sa rage pour trouver le courage d'en finir. Il échoua. Il finit par jeter à terre le bout de faïence, poussant un cri de désespoir. Elle poussa un léger soupir, comme si elle était déçue._

 _\- C'est bien, dit-elle._

 _\- Ce n'est pas moi ! Asséna-t-il._

 _Puis, il se calma, et dit :_

 _\- vous avez gagné. Faites ce que vous voulez._

 _\- Ne bougez pas._

 _Elle tira un pistolet du holster qu'elle portait à la cuisse. Il ferma les yeux, et sut qu'il allait mourir._


	35. Chapter 35

Il entendit le claquement sec, mais ne sentit rien. Il chancela. Elle le rattrapa par les bras et l'assit par terre. Elle resta à sa hauteur. Il rouvrit les yeux. Sa chaîne était rompue.

\- qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Demanda-t-il, amer.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal, monsieur Hiddleston. Je viens pour vous ramener à la maison.

Ce qui lui restait de force morale vacilla dangereusement. C'était la première fois depuis son enlèvement qu'on l'appelait par son nom.

\- où est la maison ? Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

\- Ça c'est à vous de me le dire, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Puis, elle fouilla son sac, et en sortit une petite bouteille en fer, qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Tenez, buvez tout.

\- qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

\- Du lait de coco. Vous êtes déshydraté, et vous manquez de sucre.

Et pour prouver sa bonne foi, elle en but elle même une gorgée, avant de lui tendre à nouveau la bouteille. Il s'en saisit, et se rendit compte qu'il était assoiffé.

\- buvez à petites gorgées, conseilla-t-elle. Autrement, vous aurez encore plus soif.

\- Il la regarda, méfiant, puis suivit son conseil.

\- pourquoi aviez vous du lait de coco ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut finit la bouteille.

\- C'est la boisson préférée de mon fils.

\- Vous avez un fils ?

Elle ne répondit rien et son regard se teinta de tristesse. Il n'insista pas.

\- depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas mangé ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je vais vraiment rentrer chez moi ?

\- Oui. C'est terminé, maintenant. Vous êtes en sécurité.

En entendant ces mots, il sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. Il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant. Enaya serra les dents, se contrôlant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se leva et se détourna de lui. Puis elle inspira profondément, et prit sa main entre les siennes.

\- ça va aller, maintenant, dit-elle. Essayez de vous calmer. Il faut que je vous examine avant qu'on puisse partir.

Il hocha la tête et souleva son t-shirt, lui laissant voir le large hématome sur ses côtes. Elle retint une grimace.

\- il va falloir régler ça. Je ne prends pas le risque de vous déplacer dans un tel état.

Il lui envoya un regard craintif, auquel elle renvoya un regard qui se voulait rassurant. Puis, elle fouilla son sac, et en sortit un téléphone, qu'elle lui tendit.

\- je crois que c'est à vous. Y a-t-il quelqu'un que vous voudriez appeler ? Tant que vous avez les mains libres, vous pouvez.

Il prit son téléphone, le fixa un instant, puis se ressaisit et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami. Quatre sonneries retentirent, puis enfin on décrocha.

\- allô ? Dit une voix fatiguée.

\- Ben ? Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tom ? Mais bordel, ça va pas la tête ? Il est deux heures du matin.

\- Je t'en prie ne raccroche pas, il faut que tu m'aides ! fit-il, au bord des larmes.

\- Après les messages que tu m'as envoyé, tu crois vraiment que je vais tout te pardonner juste parce que tu chiales au téléphone?

\- Je suis désolé, Ben, mais je ne t'ai pas envoyé de messages...

quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Ça doit faire deux mois que je n'ai pas touché mon téléphone.

\- Comment savez vous que ça fait deux mois ? Demanda Enaya, surprise.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Une intuition. Il m'apportait environ un repas tous les trois jours.

\- OK, Tom, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai été... enlevé, le lendemain de notre dispute.

\- Enlevé ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je veux dire chloroformé, mis dans le coffre d'une voiture, et enfermé dans une pièce. Ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas vu la lumière du soleil, et je...

sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge et il ne put continuer.

\- OK, Tom, dis moi où tu es, je vais appeler la police.

\- Les secours sont déjà là. Je vais bientôt rentrer. Il faut d'abord régler quelques problèmes.

\- Bonjour, Ben, intervint Enaya. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Ben ? Je suis là pour m'occuper de votre ami. J'aurais besoin que vous continuiez à lui parler, et à le faire parler pendant que je m'occupe de ses blessures les plus importantes.

\- Votre voix... vous êtes... ?

\- Je crains de ne jamais avoir eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer. Pensez-vous pouvoir faire ce que je vous demande.

\- Bien sur. Comment t'es tu retrouvé blessé, Tom ?

\- J'ai essayé de m'enfuir. Et ensuite, il a passé ses nerfs sur moi.

\- Je vais remettre votre épaule en place, dit Enaya. Ça ne fera pas mal. Continuez de parler.

\- Ben, il s'est passé quelque chose... j'ai...

à ce moment, Enaya remit en place l'épaule de l'acteur, et il poussa un bref cri de surprise et de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda très vite Ben pour lui changer les idées.

\- dans... dans la voiture, dit Tom. J'ai entendu des policiers parler. J'ai appelé à l'aide, et il les a... il les a... j'ai entendu ! Je les ai vus ! Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Mr Hiddleston, écoutez-moi bien, dit Enaya en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas de votre faute. C'est horrible, et je suis désolée que vous ayez vécu cela. Mais ne pensez jamais que vous êtes responsable. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Elle a raison, Tom. Tu as eu raison d'appeler à l'aide. C'est lui qui était tordu.

\- Enlevez votre T-shirt, maintenant, Mr Hiddleston.

\- Tom. S'il vous plaît, appelez moi Tom.

\- D'accord... Tom. Moi, c'est Mia. Enlevez votre T-shirt.

Tom obéit, et retira douloureusement son T-shirt.

\- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ben d'une voix inquiète.

\- Une côte est cassée, et crée une hémorragie interne, expliqua calmement Enaya. Il y a peu de chance qu'un organe soit touché, mais il faut régler ça maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Il faut que je pratique un incision, que je nettoie le sang, et que je remette l'os en place, et ensuite, il faut cautériser la plaie à l'intérieur. Ça va être douloureux.

\- Ben, j'ai peur.

\- Vous connaissez une chanson ? Demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Ben. Ça peut l'aider.

La voix au téléphone se mit donc à chanter une chanson quelconque. Enaya fouilla dans son sac, et Tom rata un battement lorsqu'il la vit sortir un grand couteau.

\- fermez les yeux, lui dit-elle. Ne regardez pas.

Il détourna donc le regard, et elle pratiqua une incision. Il poussa un cri, et le sang jaillit de la coupure.

oh merde ! Fit Ben. Tom, continue de me parler. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi il s'en est pris à toi ?

Elle introduisit un tube en plastique souple dans la plaie pour en faire sortir le surplus de sang. Il poussa un nouveau cri.

\- je n'en sais rien ! Ben, j'ai mal !

\- Parle moi, Tom. Concentre toi sur ce qui s'est passé.

\- il... il m'a dit que son maître me cherchait, et qu'il serait récompensé. Il m'a dit que son maître reviendrait, et qu'il me tuerait pour avoir sa vengeance.

Enaya marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis remit la côte en place, et retira le tuyau. Nouveau cri.

\- vous êtes sur de ce que vous dites ?

\- Oui ! Pitié, j'ai trop mal !

\- Accrochez vous, c'est bientôt terminé.

\- Tu entends, Tom ? Le pire est passé.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Elle sortit de son sac un flacon et une seringue, et remplit la seringue avec le liquide du flacon. Puis, elle injecta le liquide dans la plaie. Elle lui proposa sa main, et il s'y agrippa. Il poussa un long hurlement, pleura de douleur et se contorsionna. Son ami au téléphone, paniqué, se remit à chanter pour le distraire. La douleur cessa d'un coup, et il reprit son souffle, pleurant encore à moitié. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et attendit qu'il se calme.

\- je sais, dit-elle. Je sais. C'est fini, maintenant. C'est fini. On va pouvoir sortir d'ici. Vous avez été très courageux.

\- Je crois que ma jambe est cassée.

\- Chut... maintenant, vous allez dire au revoir à votre ami, on va sortir d'ici, et ensuite vous allez dormir. Et quand vous vous réveillerez, vous serez en sécurité et complètement guéri. D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- tu as entendu, Ben ? Je te revois bientôt... si tu veux bien ?

\- Bien sûr. Je viendrais te voir. À très bientôt.

\- Ben ? Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit.

\- Reviens vite, et on en parlera.

Il accepta, puis dit au revoir et raccrocha.

\- très bien, dit Enaya. On y va. Appuyez vous sur moi.

Elle l'aida à se relever, et il boitilla jusqu'à la sortie. Arrivé dehors, il vit les étoiles au dessus de lui, et sentit l'air marin lui fouetter le visage. Elle le conduisit sans tarder à une voiture. Il vit qu'il était 4h du matin.

\- où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il.

\- En Bretagne, répondit-elle. En France. Je vais vous amener dans un endroit sur.

Il hocha la tête, et attacha sa ceinture. Enaya s'étira, passa la main dans son cou, puis démarra la voiture. Vers 5h30, le soleil se leva, faisant renaître les fortes émotions de Tom sur sa liberté retrouvée.

\- nous arrivons, dit Enaya

il regarda la route, et vit se dessiner au loin une grande demeure. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au portail.

\- bienvenu au manoir, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Maintenant, vous allez dormir.

Elle se pencha vers lui, et passa la main dans son cou. Il s'endormit instantanément.


	36. Chapter 36

Elle bifurqua vers la gauche, et fit entrer la voiture dans le sous-terrain. Elle détacha sa propre ceinture et celle de l'acteur, et descendit de la voiture. Sherlock et Antonio vinrent à sa rencontre.

\- nous les avons retrouvé, dit Sherlock. J'ai pratiqué les autopsies.

\- Les ? Répéta-t-elle.

Antonio jeta un regard à Sherlock, puis dit :

\- Freddie était dans l'escalier.

elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis s'adressa à Antonio, désignant Tom.

\- conduit le à Regina. Sa jambe est cassée, il faut la remettre en place avant. Vérifie qu'il n'y a pas d'autres fractures.

Antonio lui jeta un regard désolé, puis fit ce qu'elle disait, conscient qu'il ne pourrait rien lui dire. Elle attendit qu'il soit parti, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Sherlock.

\- dis-moi, dit-elle.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui.

\- Le meurtrier est clairement un psychopathe. Il y a pris plaisir.

\- Arme du crime ?

\- Un couteau de chasse. Il a immobilisé Ilian au sol et s'est placé au dessus de lui. Il l'a frappé à plusieurs reprises, avec la pointe du couteau. Pour ton ami, c'est différent. Un coup sec du tranchant, en travers de la gorge.

\- Combien?

Elle ne précisa pas. Il savait de quoi elle parlait.

\- 37.

elle pâlit et dut s'asseoir.

\- je suis désolé, dit-il.

\- Laisse moi, s'il te plaît.

Il n'insista pas et sortit. Il s'arrêta cependant juste à la porte, et lui parla, sans se retourner.

\- Mia, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle ne répondit rien, et il sortit.


	37. Chapter 37

Lorsque Tom se réveilla, il vit, lisant tranquillement un journal, un visage familier.

\- Ben ? Dit-il.

\- J'ai bien peur que non. Sherlock Holmes. Je crois que vous n'étiez pas censé me voir.

\- où... quoi ?

\- Je sais que tout cela doit vous paraître confus. Vous vous trouvez dans un lieu qui, si je ne me trompe, s'appelle le Manoir. Mia vous a ramené ici. Et je suis Sherlock Holmes. Elle m'a ramené ici aussi. elle a proposé de me faire disparaître avec elle, le temps que les choses se calment. J'ai en quelque sorte assassiné un homme.

\- Oui, je suis au courant. Où est-elle ?

\- Dehors. Sur la plage. Elle est un peu... perturbée.

Il fit un signe de tête pour désigner quelque chose derrière Tom. Il se retourna, et vit deux corps couverts d'un drap, dont l'un semblait celui d'un enfant. Un sentiment d'horreur s'empara de lui.

\- n'ayez pas trop pitié d'elle, dit Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il assez sèchement. Parce qu'elle l'a bien mérité ?

\- Non. Parce qu'elle déteste ça.

Tom se calma d'un coup, se sentant bête d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Un autre homme entra dans la pièce, et prit la parole.

\- vous devriez aller la voir. À vous, elle acceptera de parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? Elle ne me connaît pas.

\- Elle vous a ramené ici. Maintenant elle est impliquée. Je suis sur que vous avez beaucoup de questions. Elle y répondra. En plus, prendre l'air vous fera du bien.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, quelques minutes plus tard, à l'air libre sur une grande plage en contrebas du manoir. Il l'aperçut, assise au bord de l'eau, mais garda ses distances, et resta debout. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le vit, et lui fit signe de venir. Il s'approcha donc, et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- comment vous sentez-vous, Tom ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Mieux. Bien mieux. Cet endroit est magnifique.

\- Heureuse qu'il vous plaise. Je suis sure que vous avez beaucoup de question.

\- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

\- Honnêtement ? Par hasard. Plusieurs personnes avaient été approchées pour tuer mon fils. Votre kidnappeur était sur la liste. Nous l'avons attrapé et interrogé. On était assez pressé, parce qu'on était à la recherche de Sherlock. Je suppose que vous avez rencontré Sherlock ? Quoi qu'il en soit, en fouillant ses affaires, on a trouvé votre téléphone. En parcourant la liste des contacts, j'ai compris que c'était le votre, et je lui ai fait avouer où vous étiez. Ensuite, nous avons appliqué ce que nous appelons le protocole Ange Pleureur, et nous l'avons renvoyé dans un passé lointain.

\- Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sure. J'ai une théorie, mais il faut que je la vérifie.

\- Comment ?

Elle sourit et voulut lui prendre la main. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

\- n'ayez pas peur. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal.

Il la laissa donc prendre sa main, et elle l'avança doucement vers l'eau, jusqu'à ce que leur deux mains soient immergées jusqu'au poignet. Il sursauta en sentant la fraîcheur de l'eau. Elle les fit ensuite se relever doucement. Il eut l'impression de toujours sentir l'eau sous sa main.

\- ne bougez pas, dit-elle.

Elle lâcha sa main, recula d'un pas, et eut un sourire fatigué.

\- caché en pleine lumière, dit-elle.

Il regarda sa main, et vit qu'une colonne d'eau s'était formé sous elle.

\- qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Demanda-t-il, effrayé.

\- Il semble que vous ne soyez pas à 100% humain.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? C'est ridicule, mes parents sont humains ! Réagit-il, sur la défensive.

\- Vos parents, oui. Vous êtes vous déjà intéressé à vos ancêtre ?

\- Oui. Eux aussi sont tous humains.

\- Jusqu'où êtes vous remonté du coté de votre père?

\- Jusqu'en 1739. le premier de mon nom était orphelin. Comment j'arrête ça ?

\- Fermez la main.

Il ferma la main, et la colonne s'effondra.

\- il n'était pas orphelin, dit-elle. Il était caché. Volé à son père et mis loin de lui. Votre nom même en porte la trace. The hiden stone. Le joyau cachée.

\- Qui ferait une chose pareil ? Qui serait assez cruel pour enlever un enfant et l'abandonner dans un orphelinat miteux ?

\- C'est à cause de son père que vous avez été enlevé. Son père qui comptait prendre votre vie pour avoir sa revanche sur moi et ceux qui l'ont fait tombé. Ce même homme qui a manipulé le père de mon fils pour qu'il le fasse assassiner. Ce même homme qui a sacrifié tant de vie pour prolonger la sienne et pouvoir prendre le contrôle de cette planète. Qu'est-ce que cela vous apprend sur cet homme ? L'enfant n'était-il pas plus en sécurité loin de son père ?

\- Je ne vous crois pas ! C'est impossible.

\- C'est faux, intervint une voix masculine. Il n'a plus besoin de me manipuler depuis longtemps.


	38. Chapter 38

Enaya se retourna, et serra les poings.

\- vous feriez mieux de rentrer, Tom. Je viens avec vous.

Elle fit quelques pas avec lui en direction du manoir.

\- Tu me fuis, maintenant? Dit Jake.

Elle se retourna vivement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi ne pouvais tu pas me le laisser ? Pourquoi ne peux tu pas accepter que je puisse être heureuse sans toi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me prennes mon fils et l'homme que j'aime ?

\- Ton Freddie était juste là au mauvais moment. Ilian n'aurait jamais du exister. Il ne faisait pas partie du plan.

\- M'as-tu jamais aimée, Jake ?

\- Tu n'étais qu'une mission. Tu n'as toujours été qu'une mission. Mais je t'ai aimée.

\- Ah, vraiment ?

\- Pendant les quelques minutes où nous avons conçu Ilian, je t'ai aimée, et c'était une erreur. Il ne faisait pas partie de la mission. C'est pour ça qu'il devait mourir. Il est trop dangereux pour mon maître.

Elle voulut se jeter sur lui. Tom la retint par le bras.

\- SALAUD ! Hurla-t-elle. N'aurais tu pas au moins pu lui accorder une mort décente ? C'était ton fils ! Ton fils, et tu l'as poignardé 37 fois !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui tenait le couteau.

Elle se libéra de la prise de Tom, et se jeta sur lui. Elle le fit tomber à terre, et appuya dans son cou comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois. Cette fois cependant, elle ne relâcha pas la pression qu'elle effectuait. Tom se précipita au manoir pour aller chercher de l'aide, et bientôt, Sherlock arriva près d'elle en courant. Il lui attrapa le poignet.

\- c'est bon, dit-il. C'est terminé. Il ne se réveillera plus.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, puis se releva, et retourna vers le manoir.

\- emmène le, et enferme le dans la crypte. En attendant de savoir comment on peut s'en débarrasser définitivement.

Sherlock prit donc le corps endormi de Jake dans ses bras et la suivit au manoir.


	39. Chapter 39

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle découvrit Tom, assis par terre contre un mur, tremblant et tentant de retrouver son calme. Elle se mit à sa hauteur.

\- je suis désolée que vous ayez vu ça, Tom.

\- Vous l'avez tué ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Je l'ai endormi. Mais il ne se réveillera pas.

\- Et moi ? Vous allez faire la même chose ?

\- Bien sur que non. J'aimerais que vous restiez ici jusqu'à jeudi. Cela fait cinq jours. Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose. Si après cela vous n'êtes pas convaincu, vous pourrez partir, et vous ne me verrez plus jamais.

\- Pourquoi jeudi ?

\- C'est jeudi que j'enterre mon fils et mon fiancé. Et je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'y retourner. Et vous comprendrez qu'il faut que j'organise tout. Je ne peux donc pas vous y emmener avant.

Tom resta silencieux un moment.

\- je voudrais voir mon ami, finit-il par dire.

\- Bien sur. Si cela vous convient, un jeune homme en qui j'ai une grande confiance vous accompagnera. Il restera bien entendu à distance.

\- Pour s'assurer que je revienne ?

\- Non. Vous êtes libre, Tom. Vous n'êtes pas mon prisonnier. Si vous ne souhaitez pas revenir, nous ne vous retiendrons pas.

\- Alors pourquoi voulez-vous qu'on me suive ?

\- Parce que je crains que quelqu'un d'autre ne cherche à s'en prendre à vous. Si cela arrive, il pourra vous défendre, ainsi que votre ami. Cela vous parait-il acceptable ?

Il prit un moment pour réfléchir, puis hocha la tête.

\- bien, dit-elle. Merci.

Elle se releva, et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

\- Désolé pour votre fils, dit-il.

Elle le remercia, puis lui indiqua que, s'il souhaitait passer la nuit ici, une chambre lui avait été préparée. Elle ajouta également qu'il avait libre accès à toutes les pièces du manoir, à l'exception de la crypte, puis partit rejoindre Sherlock.


	40. Chapter 40

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, il resta encore un moment assis, les mains tremblantes et la gorge serrée. Puis, il se leva, demanda à être conduit à sa chambre, et y retrouva ses effets personnels. Il prit son téléphone, et envoya un message à son ami, lui proposant un verre le lendemain. La réponse, positive, arriva rapidement, et rendez-vous fut pris dans un café où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller. C'est ainsi que, le lendemain, vers 14h, heure anglaise, Ben vit arriver son ami, flanqué d'un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années, qui alla s'asseoir seul à une table. Il oublia vite le garçon, et reporta son attention sur son ami, qu'il trouva très amaigri. Il se leva pour l'accueillir et le serra dans ses bras, toute rancœur oubliée. Ils commandèrent à boire, puis Tom se mit à parler, s'excusant dans un premier temps des mots stupides qu'il avait pu avoir, puis racontant ce qui lui était arrivée, depuis son enlèvement jusqu'à l'événement de la veille.

\- je ne sais pas quoi faire, Ben... que ferais tu, toi ?

Il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- est-ce que tu crois qu'elle peut dire la vérité ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... ça n'a aucun sens ! Mais ce qui s'est passé sur la plage... je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

\- Je pense que tu devrais accepter. Ce n'est que quatre jours, et ensuite, tu pourras revenir.

\- J'ai peur, Ben. je... j'ai peur de ce qu'elle peut me dire... pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi ?

\- Rien ne t'oblige à y aller, Tom. Et rien ne t'oblige à croire ce qu'elle dira si tu choisis de l'écouter. Mais si tu n'y vas pas, tu n'auras jamais de réponse à cette... particularité.

\- Et si elle ne me laissait jamais repartir ?

\- Je n'y crois pas. Elle t'a retrouvé. Elle t'a soigné. Elle t'a laissé m'appeler, et te voir, ici, aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ferait-elle ça si c'est pour te garder prisonnier ?

\- Mais l'homme sur la plage... elle l'a... elle l'a...

Ben regarda son ami droit dans les yeux, puis fit signe au jeune garçon de venir les rejoindre.

\- si mon ami décide de vous suivre, dit-il quand il fut debout à coté d'eux, je veux être là jeudi, en tant que garantie que vous le laisserez partir.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, sortit son téléphone, et composa un numéro, avant de le poser sur la table.

\- demandez-lui, dit-il assez brusquement.

Il répéta donc sa requête, directement à la jeune femme.

\- votre présence ne me gêne pas, répondit-elle. J'y pose cependant moi-même une condition. Vous resterez avec Tom à l'écart avec lui pendant la cérémonie, et vous n'assisterez pas à notre discussion. Cela vous parait-il convenable ?

\- Oui, répondit-il après avoir jeté un regard à Tom. C'est convenable.

\- Je demanderais à Mr Tenant de venir vous chercher. J'escorterais Tom moi-même. Je serais cependant rassurée s'il acceptait de passer ces quatre jours sous notre protection, au manoir. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous faire la même offre. Cependant, il sera libre de voir ses proches à tout moment, sous escorte comme aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord. Mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose... je ferais en sorte que vous passiez le restant de vos jours au fond d'une cellule miteuse.

\- Votre engagement envers Tom est tout à votre honneur. Nous sommes ici pour le protéger. Pas pour lui faire du mal. Une dernière chose, monsieur. Après la cérémonie, et avant de rentrer chez vous, tout souvenir de ce que vous aurez vu ou entendu à partir d'aujourd'hui devra être effacé, de même que tout souvenir concernant la véritable nature de Tom. Et nous vous demanderons de bien vouloir nous donner votre accord par écrit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour votre sécurité tout comme pour celle de Tom, vous ne devez pas vous souvenir. Nos ennemis sont puissants et dangereux, et ils sont à sa recherche. Nous ne pourrons cacher que lui ou peut-être aussi sa famille, à condition de pouvoir mettre en place notre solution. En vous rappelant de ce que vous aurez vu ou entendu, vous le mettrez en danger, et vous également. Je vous assure que ce n'est en aucun cas douloureux ou dangereux. Cette condition est non négociable.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir, puis finit par accepter. Puis, Tom reprit la parole.

\- je ne veux pas retourner au Manoir, dit-il. Je veux rentrer chez moi. J'accepte de vous suivre dans quatre jours, mais je refuse de quitter à nouveau l'Angleterre avant ce jour. Mais je ne veux pas non plus rester seul. Puisque vous avez sauvé ma vie, et que vous semblez craindre pour ma sécurité, j'accepterais que vous, et vous uniquement veniez chez moi pendant cette période. Si cela vous convient.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais elle répondit avant lui, après un petit temps de silence.

\- d'accord, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Dit le garçon. Mia, tu vas te faire du mal !

\- Si c'est le seul moyen pour assurer sa sécurité, alors d'accord. Ne discute pas, Will. Tu escortera Mr. Hiddleston jusqu'à son domicile, et tu y restera jusqu'à mon arrivé. Si tout est réglé, je vais raccrocher.

Comme personne ne rajouta rien, elle raccrocha effectivement. Will reprit son téléphone, visiblement contrarié.

\- pourquoi dites-vous qu'elle se ferait du mal ? Demanda Tom.

 _\- L'incident_ est arrivé pendant qu'elle vous sauvait la vie. Comment pensez-vous qu'elle se sentira en passant quatre jours auprès de vous ?

Tom ne sut pas quoi répondre, et se sentit soudain coupable.


	41. Chapter 41

Un peu plus tard, ils quittèrent le bar, et Ben les conduisit chez Tom, avant de rentrer chez lui. Tom appela aussitôt ses proches pour les rassurer, tandis que Will s'asseyait silencieusement sur le canapé, attendant l'arrivée d'Enaya. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, elle n'échangea pas un mot avec lui, et il comprit qu'il devait partir. Il quitta donc l'appartement et rentra au manoir. Tom s'approcha d'elle, gardant tout de même une distance raisonnable, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger.

\- merci d'être venue, dit-il timidement.

\- Je suis là où l'on a besoin de moi, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Vous pourrez vous installer dans ma chambre. Je dormirais sur le canapé.

\- Je vous remercie, mais gardez votre lit. Je dors très peu.

\- Vous êtes sure ?

Elle acquiesça, et il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il hésita, puis lui répéta ce que lui avait dit Will, expliquant pourquoi il se sentait gêné. Elle soupira.

\- William n'aurait jamais dû vous dire ça. Ne l'écoutez pas, il ne sait pas ce qu'il raconte. Lorsque je suis venue vous chercher, je savais déjà qu'il était trop tard pour Ilian. J'ai envoyé Sherlock pour qu'il le ramène au Manoir, et qu'il puisse me dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'avais pas la force de le découvrir moi-même. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir mal par rapport à ça.

Il hocha la tête.

\- alors... vous allez rester tout le temps avec moi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je le ferais. Sinon, à partir de demain je passerais seulement les nuits ici, et vous donnerais quelque chose qui vous permettra de me prévenir si vous avez un problème. J'arriverais aussitôt.

\- D'accord, ça me convient, dit-il avec un soupir de soulagement.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, puis :

\- avez-vous peur de moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il décroisa les bras, et répondit :

\- en toute honnêteté... oui.

\- Vous pensez que je pourrais vous faire du mal ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je suis terrifié par ce que vous pourrez me dire...

\- je le comprend. Moi aussi, j'avais peur.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil en face d'elle.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Le Marionnettiste est venu me voir, lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Il m'a appris de manière assez brutale qui j'étais. Et pendant des années, j'ai été à son service.

\- Vous avez dit qu'il pouvait manipuler les gens. C'est ce qu'il a fait ?

\- J'aimerais bien. Comme ça j'aurais une excuse... Je pourrais dire que c'est lui qui m'a fait quitter ma famille, sans jamais revenir, trois ans plus tard. Mais non, il ne m'a pas manipulé. J'étais simplement persuadée qu'il était du côté des gentils. En fait il voulait simplement que je le débarrasse de la concurrence. Et j'étais le dernier obstacle. Il voulait aussi que je vous retrouve. Je n'y suis heureusement jamais arrivé. Difficile de trouver quelqu'un quand on ne sait pas ce que l'on cherche.

\- Vous pensez qu'il m'aurait tué ?

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- non, dit-elle. Je pense qu'il vous aurait vidé de toute volonté d'esprit et qu'il aurait fait de vous son pantin pour vous placer sur le trône.

Elle le vit frissonner, et remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rouges.

\- je suis désolée, dit-elle sincèrement. J'ai été un peu dure.

Il balaya l'excuse d'un geste de la main, et souffla.

\- que diriez-vous d'aller dîner ? Finit-il par proposer.

\- Vous voulez aller dîner avec moi ? Répéta-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Je veux aller dîner. Vous êtes avec moi.

Elle sourit.

\- D'accord, dit-elle. Dîner me fera du bien. Vous avez une idée précise ?

\- Oui, répondit-il sans en dire plus.

\- Parfait. Alors je vous suis. Où est la salle de bain ?

Il lui indiqua et elle s'y rendit, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, métamorphosée. Elle était maintenant blonde, avec une coupe au carré. Elle avait également grandi de quelques centimètres.

\- comment avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle montra une bague qu'elle portait au doigt.

\- une invention de mon ami Antonio. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention de ceux qui me connaissent.

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, puis ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, et ils sortirent.


	42. Chapter 42

Il l'emmena dans son restaurant préféré, et demanda une table discrète. Ils commandèrent rapidement, et il demanda également une bouteille de vin. Il dînèrent au début silencieusement, mais le silence le gêna rapidement et il engagea la conversation.

\- comment s'appelaient-ils ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle comprit immédiatement et eut un sourire triste. Elle prit une gorgée de vin.

\- mon fils s'appelait Ilian. Il aurait eu huit ans demain. Ça ne fait qu'un an que j'ai pu profiter de sa présence, mais ça a été une année profondément belle. Et mon fiancé s'appelait Freddie. Lui aussi, je l'ai retrouvé l'an dernier. J'ai été séparée d'eux à cause du Marionnettiste.

\- Vous les aimiez ?

\- Bien sur. Plus que ma propre vie.

\- Et l'autre garçon ?

\- William ? Je le connais depuis qu'il a cinq ans. Il a grandi au manoir, avec sa sœur. Maintenant, Melody a décidé de raccrocher et de mener une vie normale. Il me semble qu'elle est devenue assistante sociale. Will a décidé de rester avec moi. Je leur ai appris à maîtriser leur dons.

\- Et moi ? Si j'accepte de vous croire... vous pourrez m'apprendre ?

\- Bien sûr. Et si vous refusez de venir, je pourrais l'enfermer, si vous le souhaitez.

Tom décida de changer de sujet.

\- Que faites vous de votre temps libre ? Je veux dire, quand vous ne sauvez pas des vies.

\- Je cours. Beaucoup. Je fais aussi de la méditation sub-acquatique dans la piscine du manoir. Je m'entraîne à différents arts martiaux et sports de tirs. Et j'essaie d'apprivoiser un Drash.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un Drash. Ce sont eux qui ont inspiré l'aspect des sombrals d'Harry Potter. Mais, en vérité, ils sont légèrement moins docile et légèrement plus dangereux. Ce sont eux qui peuplent majoritairement Jiranatla.

\- Jiranatla ? Où est-ce ?

\- C'est là que je vous emmènerais jeudi. C'est de là que sont originaires nos ancêtres communs.

\- Et David Tennant ?

\- Nous sommes la famille royale de Jiranatla. Nous avons été désignés. David est le roi, sa femme est la reine, et moi je suis la princesse. Mon fils était le prince, et mon fiancé celui que nous appelons l'aîné. Ce sont les titres que portaient la première famille royale.


	43. Chapter 43

Elle continua un moment de lui parler de Jiranatla, puis ils changèrent encore de conversation, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé leur repas. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant, elle le vit se tendre.

\- un problème ? Demanda-t-elle

\- c'est ici que j'ai été enlevé.

\- Je vois. C'est pour ça que vous avez voulu revenir ici, n'est-ce pas. Parce que si rien n'arrive, vous pourrez tourner la page.

Il hocha la tête en silence, et elle lui prit la main dans un geste réconfortant.

\- il ne vous arrivera rien, dit-elle. Je ne laisserais rien vous arriver.

\- Tom ? Retentit soudain une voix féminine derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années, en qui Tom reconnut une de ses amies.

\- Joanna, dit-il en faisant un pas pour s'approcher.

Enaya le retint d'un geste du bras, et il lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

\- elle est sous contrôle, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! Elle est tout à fait normal !

La jeune femme s'adressa alors de manière naturelle à la blonde, dans une langue que l'acteur ne connaissait pas. À sa grande surprise, son amie lui répondit dans la même langue. Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se plaça derrière Enaya. La femme blonde parut alors se mettre en colère.

\- ne te mets pas en travers de la volonté du roi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Appelez une ambulance, chuchota Enaya. Dites que votre amie a fait un malaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? Demanda l'acteur d'un ton inquiet.

\- Je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Je vous le jure. Mais il faut que je coupe les ficelles.

Tom fit donc ce qu'on lui disait. Enaya, vive comme l'éclair, courut alors en direction de la femme, et apposa ses mains sur ses tempes. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra un moment. Puis, soudainement, la femme s'évanouit. Tom voulut se précipiter vers elle.

\- Ne la touchez pas, lui ordonna Enaya.

Elle fouilla rapidement les affaires de Joanna, et trouva un couteau, caché dans son sac à main. Elle l'étudia rapidement.

\- poison, déclara-t-elle. Je ne le connais pas.

Elle sortit de sa poche un mouchoir, dans lequel elle enveloppa soigneusement le couteau. Elle se releva, se retourna vers lui, et vit qu'il était très secoué.

\- ça va aller, dit-elle doucement. Elle ira bien, je vous le jure. Elle ne se souviendra de rien. Elle aura seulement mal à la tête à son réveil.

\- Elle a essayé de me tuer.

\- Non. IL a essayé. Elle était contrôlée.

\- Mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il peut contrôler tout le monde ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne peux plus voir personne ?

\- Non. Il n'est pas encore revenu, et la distance l'affaiblit. Il ne peut contrôler que les esprits les moins forts, et même alors, les fils sont fragiles. Ça a du lui coûter beaucoup d'énergie. Nous avons suffisamment de temps jusqu'à la prochaine attaque pour vous mettre en sécurité. D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- très bien, dit-elle. Alors on va attendre l'arrivée des secours, et ensuite, on rentrera.

\- Oui. D'accord.


	44. Chapter 44

Et c'est ainsi que, quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient de retour à l'appartement. Elle remarqua que ses mains tremblaient, et qu'il semblait totalement perdu.

\- hey, dit-elle. Vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant. Tout va bien. Vous êtes rentré, d'accord ? - Vous devriez aller dormir. Je veille sur vous.

\- Je ne peux pas dormir... je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Vous êtes en sécurité. Il ne peut pas s'en prendre à vous ici.

\- J'ai peur de fermer les yeux...

\- tout va bien. Quoi qu'il arrive, c'est fini. Si vous avez besoin de parler, je serais là. Vous avez besoin de dormir.

L'acteur finit par céder à sa propre fatigue, et alla se coucher. Enaya, elle, prit son téléphone et appela Sherlock, pour faire le point avec lui. Elle lui confia la tâche de préparer l'enterrement, et de convier les différentes personnes concernées. Elle déclara qu'elle s'occuperait elle même de contacter David et le Docteur, ayant certaines choses à leur dire. Puis, dès qu'elle eut raccroché, elle appela David. Il décrocha :

\- Allô ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Mia, que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'aurais besoin de toi, jeudi. Et de ta femme. À Jiranatla.

\- Bien sur. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ilian... je les ai encore perdu. Je les enterre jeudi. J'aimerais leur donner les honneurs de la famille royale. J'aimerais bien que tu diriges la cérémonie, si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Mia, je suis désolé. Tu peux compter sur nous. Nous serons là. Veux-tu que je vienne te voir ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas au manoir. Je suis à Londres. J'aurais aussi besoin de toi après la cérémonie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Londres ?

\- J'ai trouvé le descendant du Marionnettiste. Il s'appelle Tom Hiddleston.

Tu plaisantes ?

\- J'aimerais bien. Mais non. C'est pour ça que j'aurais besoin que tu restes après la cérémonie. Il a accepté de venir, à condition que son ami Ben puisse être avec lui à Jiranatla. J'ai accepté, et j'ai dit que tu l'y conduirais.

\- Bien sûr. Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire ?

\- Non, je te remercie. On se voit jeudi.

Et elle raccrocha le téléphone. Elle se coucha ensuite sur le canapé, et resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond.


	45. Chapter 45

Quelques heures plus tard, il commença à gémir dans son sommeil. Elle l'entendit, ouvrit les yeux, se redressa, et se leva. Elle fouilla son sac, en sortit un sachet d'herbes sèches, et se rendit à la cuisine, où elle commença à préparer un thé. Quelques instant plus tard, il se réveilla en poussant un cri. Elle l'entendit tenter de se calmer, et prépara un second thé. Il se leva, et se rendit lui même à la cuisine.

\- vous ne dormez pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je vous ai entendu. Un cauchemar ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous tiens éveillée ?

\- Des questions. Beaucoup de questions.

\- Sur moi ?

\- Sur vous. Sur moi. Sur mon fils... ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'ai préparé une tisane pour aider à dormir. Vous en voulez ?

Il hésita, puis finit par accepter.

\- que se passait-il dans votre rêve ? Demanda-t-elle pendant qu'il buvait

\- je... j'ai revu les policiers, et puis... et ensuite, j'ai entendu une voix... une voix effrayante. Ce n'était même pas des mots... et puis j'ai eu l'impression de me noyer... j'étais dans une cage...

\- comment êtes vous sorti du rêve ?

\- Je me suis débattu dans l'eau et je me suis réveillé en remontant à la surface. Je me souviens qu'il y avait une femme blonde… elle m'a aidé à sortir de la cage…

\- Je suis impressionnée. Peu de gens peuvent prétendre avoir échappé à un rêve du marionnettiste. Moi même je n'ai jamais réussi.

\- C'était lui ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

\- Dans vos rêve, il peut vous atteindre.

Tom reposa brusquement sa tasse.

\- buvez, dit-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir dormir...

\- la potion bloquera les rêves. Votre esprit sera complètement fermé. Je vous le jure.

\- Comment puis-je en être sûr ?

\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Un jour j'ai promis à un homme que je lui exploserais les bijoux avec un parapluie s'il sortait encore du droit chemin. Il ne m'a pas écouté.

\- et alors ?

\- Maintenant, il est chanteur d'opéra.

Tom eut un rire.

\- je ne sais pas si vous êtes très douée pour rassurer les gens, ou si vous êtes carrément flippante.

\- Sans doute les deux.

\- Sans aucun doute.

\- Finissez votre thé, maintenant.

Il hocha la tête, et termina docilement la boisson chaude, tandis qu'Enaya finissait également la sienne. Puis il se leva, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au salon.

\- Merci, dit-il avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Merci de veiller sur moi.

\- Ne me remerciez pas. Au lit maintenant, et en vitesse.

\- Oui, maman, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle sourit en retour, puis lui souhaita bonne nuit, et se recoucha également. Elle passa le reste de la nuit à dormir.


	46. Chapter 46

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle trouva Tom déjà debout, et vit qu'il lui avait préparé le petit déjeuner, ce dont elle le remercia grandement. Il répondit que, bien que la présence de la jeune femme ne soit pas une visite amicale, il n'en oubliait pas ses bonnes manières. Il déjeuna avec elle, puis elle lui fit ses recommandations.

\- ne sortez pas si cela n'est pas nécessaire, dit-elle. Et n'invitez pas vos proches tant que je ne suis pas là. Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des conseils. Si vous ressentez le besoin de sortir de chez vous, faites le, mais faites attention.

Il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait. Elle alla alors fouiller son sac, et lui donna un collier. Au centre du pendentif était disposée une pierre rouge.

\- si vous êtes en danger, expliqua-t-elle, pressez la pierre. Je viendrais aussitôt.

Puis, elle quitta l'appartement. Tom, lui, resta un moment chez lui. Il prit son téléphone et appela ses proches pour les rassurer, et les inviter le soir. Il leur expliqua qu'il était en sécurité et que quelqu'un veillait sur lui, et que c'était cette personne qui l'avait secouru. Il leur assura qu'il ne craignait rien, mais refusa tout de même de sortir dans la journée, et trouva un prétexte pour que personne ne vienne avant le soir. Pendant ce temps, Enaya rendit visite à Martha Jones et Mickey smith, et leur demanda leur aide pour retrouver la protection qui avait été donnée au fils du Marionnettiste. Elle les informa également des prochaines funérailles de son fils et de son fiancé, auxquelles elle souhaitait les voir présents. Elle leur indiqua ne pas vouloir en parler à ce moment, et ils passèrent donc la journée à chercher le précieux artefact. Enfin, ils retrouvèrent sa trace, et elle déclara qu'elle devait aller le chercher seul. Et c'est ainsi que, un peu avant huit heures du soir, Tom, dont les proches étaient arrivés une demi-heure plus tôt, la vit entrer dans l'appartement, couverte de boue et de sang, littéralement épuisée. Elle tenait à peine debout. Il se leva, prêt à lui venir en aide, mais d'un geste de la main, elle lui signala qu'elle allait bien, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, portant des vêtements propres, et apparemment en meilleur forme. Elle se dirigea vers lui, et lui tendit une petite bourse.

\- J'ai dû aller très loin pour le trouver, dit-elle. Portez le toujours.

Tom ouvrit la bourse, et en sortit un anneau, suspendu autour d'un cordon de cuir. Il jeta un regard à la jeune femme.

\- il a appartenu à votre ancêtre, expliqua-t-elle. C'est ce qui le maintenait caché au regard du Marionnettiste, et la protection s'étendait aussi à sa famille. Il vous rendra invisible à ses yeux. Mais personne, à part votre famille, ne doit savoir ce que vous êtes.

Il mit donc le cordon autour de son cou, puis l'invita à se joindre à eux pour le dîner. Elle commença par décliner, prétextant ne pas avoir faim, mais toute la famille insista, voulant avoir plus d'information sur cette jeune femme qui avait sauver Tom. Elle finit donc par accepter, mais parla et mangea très peu. La voyant mal à l'aise, Tom déclara qu'il était fatigué et qu'il souhaitait dormir. Tous ses invités lui souhaitèrent donc une bonne nuit, et s'en allèrent. Enaya lui prépara son thé, comme elle l'avait fait la veille.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question délicate ? demanda Tom.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Mais libre à moi d'y répondre.

\- Avez-vous déjà tué quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle lui montra son poignet, sur lequel était tatoué le nombre 148.

\- C'est le nombre de vie que je dois encore sauver pour régler ma dette, expliqua-t-elle. Il me reste un an pour le faire.

\- Vous regrettez ?

\- Ça dépend des cas. Et des circonstances. Parfois, je ne suis pas directement responsable de leur mort. Je me sens seulement coupable. Là, je regrette toujours.

Il hocha silencieusement la tête. puis termina son thé, et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Elle partit donc également s'installer sur le canapé.


	47. Chapter 47

Elle attendit qu'il soit couché et probablement endormi, puis se releva, et se téléporta pour atterrir dans le Tardis. Elle y arriva en pleine dispute. Il y avait là le docteur, ainsi que Clara, et la cause de la dispute, l'ancien sergent Danny Pink. Elle toussa doucement pour signaler sa présence, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsque tous se retournèrent vers elle. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Clara se rendit compte de son état. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

\- Mia ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle trouva enfin la force de parler.

\- docteur. Je vais avoir besoin de vous là haut. 30 mars 2015. Clara, j'aimerais que vous soyez là aussi. Et mr. Pink peut venir aussi, cela ne me dérange pas.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda le docteur.

\- Je les ai perdus... encore. Tous les deux. Jake a engagé un tueur pour Ilian, et il en a profité pour...

Clara vint la prendre dans ses bras, et Mia laissa couler ses larmes.

\- je ne suis pas assez forte, docteur. Je ne pourrais pas y survivre.

Clara se sépara d'elle, et se fut au tour du seigneur du temps de venir lui prendre les mains.

\- bien sûr que si tu pourras. Tu es Enaya. Tu es l'ange solitaire qui m'a aidé à trouver la paix, tu es la femme qui m'a aidé à la retrouver, et celle qui a guéri Donna. Tu es si forte. Tu continueras. Tu sais qu'ils le voudraient tous les deux !

\- Quelqu'un d'autre aura besoin de vous, Docteur. Après la... après.

\- Tu as encore trouvé quelqu'un à protéger, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je l'ai retrouvé lui. J'ai retrouvé le trésor caché. Il est terrifié. Il a besoin de vous.

Le docteur se redressa, et son visage se durcit.

\- non, dit-il. Ça, je ne le ferais pas. Je ne peux pas.

\- Je vous en prie, Docteur. Il a besoin que vous l'aidiez. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez !

\- Ma décision est définitive. Je ne le verrais pas. Reste ici tant que tu voudras, nous avons un alien à capturer à cause de cet imbécile de prof de sport.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta le Tardis, suivi de près par Danny, qui repris sa dispute avec lui.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Clara.

\- Vous êtes la fille impossible, Clara. Si quelqu'un peut le faire changer d'avis, c'est bien vous. Vous lui parlerez ?

\- Ils viendront tous les deux. Je les persuaderais.

\- Merci... souffla-t-elle.

Puis, elle disparut.


	48. Chapter 48

Elle retourna à l'appartement de Tom. Elle eut la surprise d'y trouver l'acteur, dans le salon, assis sur le canapé.

\- je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je pensais que vous dormiez.

\- Je vous ai entendue, répondit l'acteur.

\- J'avais des choses à régler pour après-demain.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- je ne sais pas comment tenir, avoua-t-elle.

Il se décala sur le canapé, afin qu'elle puisse venir s'y asseoir. Elle le rejoignit donc.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé.

\- J'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger.

\- Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ?

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle resta silencieuse, puis, contre sa volonté, les larmes commencèrent à couler.

\- Je ne suis pas assez forte !

Il la regarda, ne sachant que faire, puis finit par dire.

\- vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées. Que pensez-vous de regarder un film ?

Elle eut un petit rire.

-oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas.


	49. Chapter 49

Il la laissa choisir, et elle sélectionna le film _Imitation Game_. Ils le regardèrent en silence, puis, à la fin du film, il remarqua que ses yeux brillaient d'une colère sourde, mêlée de détermination.

\- ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- Que diriez-vous de changer l'Histoire, Mr Hiddleston ?

\- Vous avez une idée en tête ?

\- Sauver la vie d'Alan Turing. Voulez-vous m'y aider ?

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire, puis se leva, tout comme elle.

\- comment comptez vous faire ?

\- Nous allons entrer dans le film. Comme c'est une histoire vraie, les conséquences de nos actions se répercuteront dans le monde réel.

Elle prit sa main, et se concentra. Quelques instants plus tard, l'appartement était vide, et ils se trouvaient dans le Londres des années 50, où il se fit passer pour son frère, et où elle se présenta comme la fiancée du mathématicien. Elle le défendit à son procès, rappelant notamment que le peuple Britannique sortait tout juste d'une guerre où ils avaient luté pour la liberté de religion, mais également pour la liberté de l'orientation sexuelle. Tom décida d'intervenir à son tour, touché par le combat qui se déroulait devant lui. Il se fit passer pour un médecin, et décrivit les effets de la castration chimique sur l'esprit aussi bien que sur le corps, déclara que cette condamnation équivalait à une condamnation à mort, et conclut qu'il serait scandaleux de se débarrasser ainsi d'un si brillant esprit. Pour finir, le mathématicien fut condamné à verser une lourde amende pour atteinte à la pudeur, et la date de son « mariage » fut avancée. Une fois le mariage effectué, Tom et Mia se débrouillèrent pour qu'Alan rencontre un homme qui serait prêt à l'aimer, et qui fut officiellement engagé en tant que majordome de la maison. Puis, ils repartirent, non sans leur avoir donné le moyen de contacter la jeune femme si les choses devenaient trop lourdes à porter.

\- le jour se lève, déclara Tom les yeux dans le vague alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir.

\- Il est presque midi, Tom, corrigea Alan.

\- Non, je veux dire, chez nous. Nous avons passé plusieurs semaines ici, et à peine une nuit s'est écoulé là où nous allons.

\- Venez, dit doucement Mia.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, et lui prit la main. Elle se concentra, et il disparurent, pour retourner dans l'appartement. Comme l'avait annoncé l'acteur, c'était l'aurore.

\- c'est une capacité fascinante que vous avez là, dit-elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- On trouvera une explication.

\- Alors c'est ça que vous faites ? Vous réparer les gens ?

\- Oui, dit-elle, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire : et maintenant je suis la femme d'Alan Turing.

Il eut un rire léger, qu'elle suivit.

\- merci, finit-elle par dire.

\- Merci pour quoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir suivi. Et pour me permettre d'essayer vous aider. Même si c'est égoïste de ma part.

\- Égoïste ?

\- Réparer les gens, comme vous le dites, ça me détourne des choses qui me font du mal. Vous me permettez de tenir bon.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, être égoïste. Vous faites le bien autour de vous, là où beaucoup choisirait de se concentrer sur eux même. Si vous aviez été égoïste, vous ne seriez pas venu ici, et ça aurait été vraiment compréhensible. Et aujourd'hui encore, à la veille de cette épouvantable journée, vous êtes toujours là. C'est à moi de vous remercier.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Par rapport à demain.

\- Honnêtement, je suis terrorisé. Mais maintenant, j'ai confiance en vous. Vous allez aussi essayer de me réparer, pas vrai ?

\- Vous êtes un prince, Tom. Vous êtes le descendant de la princesse. J'ai hérité de son titre, et c'est mon devoir de m'assurer de votre bien être. Et si votre bien être passe par le refus de votre rang, alors je ferais tout pour que cela se passe ainsi. Demain, vous choisirez l'option qui vous semblera la meilleure.

Tom hocha la tête en silence, et passa le reste de la journée à s'occuper l'esprit.


	50. Chapter 50

Le lendemain matin, un peu avant neuf heures, on sonna à la porte de Ben. Ce fut sa femme qui alla ouvrir,et il se tint derrière elle, les mains sur ses épaules en un geste protecteur. Devant eux se tenaient David Tennant et sa femme. Il les invitèrent à entrer, et David lui jeta un regard dont il ne sut que penser. Il portait à la main une enveloppe et deux costume dans des houses en plastique. Sa femme posa la main sur son avant-bras, et il se ressaisit.

\- peut-être pourrions nous nous rendre au salon pour les laisser discuter, suggéra la femme de David à la femme de Ben pour rompre ce moment de gêne.

Celle-ci accepta volontiers, et Ben conduisit son hôte dans un petit bureau. Celui-ci lui tendit l'enveloppe.

\- Tu dois signer ça.

Ben ouvrit l'enveloppe, et lut la lettre pré-remplie :

\- je soussigné etc... déclare par la présente accepter de voir ma mémoire des événements effacés avant _mon retour sur terre_? Les souvenirs effacés pourront être remplacés par des faux souvenirs implantés pour plus de confort. Daté du 30 mars 2015, fait en présence du roi.

Il releva les yeux.

\- fait en présence du roi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- À ton service, répondit l'acteur en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Roi ?

\- Signe le papier, s'il te plaît. Je m'en voudrais d'être en retard.

\- Et si jamais je refuse de signer ?

\- Je te laisse ici. Ce sont les ordres de Mia.

\- Je croyais que tu étais le roi ?

\- Je le suis. Et ma femme est la reine. Mais Mia fait également partie de la famille royale, et comme je lui dois la vie, je fais ce qu'elle me dit.

Ben soupira, puis saisit un stylo.

\- c'est sans danger ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Absolument. Tu n'es pas le premier pour qui nous appliquerons cette procédure. C'est moi-même qui m'en chargerai.

Ben signa donc le papier, que David rangea dans l'enveloppe. Il lui tendit ensuite l'un des costumes.

\- qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tenue de cérémonie.

Il prit le vêtement. C'était un costume noir, fait d'un tissu léger qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

\- de quel type de cérémonie s'agit-il ?

\- Funérailles. En tant que roi, il m'incombe de diriger la cérémonie. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas être en retard.

Ben eut un moment de choc, puis se dépêcha d'enfiler le costume. David, lui aussi, se changea pour porter le second costume, blanc et brodé d'or fin. Dès qu'ils furent prêts, ils retournèrent au salon, pour y trouver Georgia, la femme de David, également changée. Elle se leva dès qu'elle les vit arriver, vint prendre la main de son mari, et rangea dans son sac à main l'enveloppe qu'il lui donnait. Ben embrassa sa femme, puis invita le couple à sortir.

\- ne lui posez pas de question, ce soir, quand il rentrera, dit David à la femme de Ben.

Puis, il sortit, suivi de sa femme et de Ben qui ferma la porte derrière lui. Ils commencèrent à marcher en silence, et il remarqua que Georgia ne lâchait pas la main de son mari.

\- est-ce loin ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit l'acteur.

Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à arriver dans une rue déserte, et Ben se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas tombé dans un guet-apens. Ses doutes furent cependant vite dissipés.

\- Ton bras, dit David en lui offrant le sien.

Fronçant les sourcils d'étonnement, il posa la main sur le bras de David. Celui-ci s'adressa à sa femme.

\- chérie, si tu veux bien.

Celle-ci fouilla alors son sac à main, et en sortit un coffret, qui contenait une couronne. Sans lâcher sa main, elle posa le cercle de fer sur le front de son mari. Benedict sentit presque aussitôt son estomac se retourner. Il remarqua qu'il faisait plus sombre, et sentit sa tête lui tourner quand il regarda autour de lui. Il n'était plus au même endroit qu'un instant auparavant.

\- vous devriez vous asseoir, lui dit Georgia.

Il fit ce qu'on lui disait, et s'assit à même le sol, respirant profondément. David enfonça les mains dans ses poches, et se dirigea vers un palais au loin.

\- est-ce qu'il m'en veut d'être venu ? Demanda Ben.

\- Non, pas du tout, dit Georgia avec un doux sourire. Il est inquiet c'est tout.

\- Inquiet ?

\- Il est inquiet pour Mia, et il y a des questions auxquelles il ne trouve pas de réponse.

\- Comme Tom, par exemple.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait nuit ? Demanda Ben.

\- Le soleil au centre de cette galaxie est loin de Jiranatla. De plus, le palais se trouve entre deux falaises. Mais la lumière du soleil touche les portes de la cité quelques minutes par jour. C'est un instant inoubliable.

\- Donc je suis sur une autre planète.

\- Oui. Venez, maintenant. Il faut se rendre au palais. Il ne faut pas être en retard.

Ben se releva donc, et suivit Georgia jusqu'au palais.


	51. Chapter 51

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour, Ben fut assez surpris. Mia, si elle s'appelait vraiment ainsi, semblait connaître beaucoup d'acteurs Londoniens. Il y avait là Jenna Coleman, qui tenait la main de Samuel Anderson. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Peter Capaldi, et près de lui mais pas trop, se tenait Catherine Tate. Il reconnut également Noël Clark, ainsi que Freema Agyeman et John Barrowman. Il crut ensuite devenir fou lorsqu'il vit un véritable sosie de Georgia, accompagnée d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'année. Le garçon semblait être quelqu'un d'important, puisque chacun allait lui présenter ses hommages. Seul Peter fut un peu plus familier, et serra le garçon dans ses bras. Ben remarqua par ailleurs qu' Anderson ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Il y avait également là le jeune homme qui avait escorté Tom lors de leurs retrouvailles, accompagné d'une jeune fille blonde un peu plus âgée, dont il ne lâchait pas la main. À coté d'eux, droit et fier, se trouvait un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année, et une femme rousse, qui devait être sa mère. Enfin, formant un dernier groupe, se trouvait un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, sans doute un ancien militaire, au vu de sa posture. Il était accompagnée d'une jeune blonde qui devait être sa fille, et d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Dans un coin de la cour, Ben retrouva Tom, et le rejoignit. Il le serra dans ses bras.

\- est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Tom hocha silencieusement la tête, puis reporta son regard vers le centre de la cour, où celle qu'ils appelaient Mia venait d'arriver. Elle se dirigea vers une sorte d'autel, sur lequel reposait deux corps. Le cœur de Ben se serra en voyant que l'un des deux était un garçon de moins de dix ans. Elle se tenait à côté d'eux, droite et forte, et chacun à son tour vint lui présenter ses condoléances.

\- est-ce qu'on devrait y aller ? Demanda Ben à Tom.

\- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Tu te souviens, elle t'a demandé de rester à l'écart pendant la cérémonie.

Ben hocha la tête.

\- comment se fait-il qu'elle connaisse la moitié du cast de Doctor Who ? Demanda-t-il encore.

\- Ce n'est pas le cast. Ce sont les vrais. Apparemment certains d'entre eux vont venir discuter après la cérémonie pour décider de mon avenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Ce sont des gens importants, ici, et il y a des décisions à prendre.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, une dernière personne vint présenter ses hommages. C'était l'ancien Militaire. La jeune femme s'effondra devant lui, en pleurs, et il se mit à sa hauteur pour lui parler avant de la relever. Puis, David vint se placer devant l'autel. Sa femme se plaça d'un côté de l'autel, tandis que le docteur (?) se mettait de l'autre côté. Jack Harkness vint prendre le troisième côté, et le jeune homme qui avait escorté Tom se mit au dernier angle. Au compte de David, ils soulevèrent la partie supérieure de l'autel, qui se sépara du reste, et le cortège commença à avancer. Mia prit place derrière le groupe de quatre, toujours soutenue par le vieil homme, et le reste les suivit.

\- Viens, dit Tom.

Et ils suivirent le cortège à distance. David commença alors à entonner un chant sans paroles, que tous sauf Mia reprirent. Puis des paroles vinrent s'ajouter, lancés par la voix claire du petit garçon. Ben ne comprit pas les paroles, mais c'était d'une beauté à fendre l'âme. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une rivière, où ils posèrent le plateau funéraire sur l'eau. Ben comprit alors ce qu'avait voulu dire Georgia en disant que le temps de soleil sur Jiranatla était un instant inoubliable. Les rayons du soleil touchèrent l'eau, enveloppant les corps, et tout fut baigné dans une magnifique lumière dorée. Mia entra dans l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, puis de l'adulte.

\- puisse la lumière te guider vers des chemins plus paisibles.

Et rapidement, il fit de nouveau nuit. Elle sortit de l'eau, et le plateau commença à avancer. Puis, le docteur entra à son tour dans la rivière, prit de l'eau dans sa main, et le versa sur leurs lèvres.

\- puisse cette eau sacrée purifier ton âme, pour que la déesse t'accueille en sa demeure.

Il sortit à son tour, et Catherine Tate (ou était-ce Donna Noble) entra dans l'eau. Elle tenait son poing fermé, et l'ouvrit au dessus d'eux, répandant de minuscules éclats de roche.

\- puisse cette pierre dont la planète puise sa force te permettre de revenir vers nous dans ce monde où tu nous laisses.

Enfin, ce fut au tour de Georgia. Elle étendit simplement la main au dessus d'eux, et dit :

\- puisse l'amour de ta reine t'offrir une vie éternelle dans ce monde où tu t'en vas.

Pendant tout ce temps, le chant n'avait cessé. Lorsque Georgia sortit de l'eau, le silence se fit, et la procession s'arrêta. Seule Mia continua d'avancer, accompagnant les deux êtres qu'elle avait aimé jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans une grotte. Elle murmura alors un mot qu'il ne comprit pas, puis David la rejoignit.

\- rentrez au château, lui dit-elle. Je vais avoir besoin de la salle.

Il hocha la tête, et elle repartit vers le palais, marchant rapidement.


	52. Chapter 52

Ils la regardèrent tous passer, puis commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. Ben essuya une larme sur sa joue, et sentit Tom se tendre à côté de lui.

\- est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je crois que le moment est venu...

\- tout va bien se passer, Tom.

Regardant alentours, il remarqua que le docteur jetait un regard dur à son ami. Il se redressa, protecteur, et soutint le regard du seigneur du temps, jusqu'à ce que le sosie de Georgia, qu'il supposa être Jenny, pose la main sur son bras pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

\- On retourne au palais, déclara d'une voix forte David.

Et tout le groupe se remit donc lentement en marche en sens inverse. Lorsqu'ils y furent à nouveau, on invita Tom à patienter le temps que Mia revienne, et ensuite la réunion pourrait commencer. Près de la moitié des personnes présentes s'éloignèrent donc afin de rentrer chez elles, la cérémonie étant terminé. Le fils de la femme rousse, visiblement contrarié par quelque chose, fit cependant demi-tour brusquement, et s'approcha de Tom, la colère sur son visage.

\- à cause de vous, je hais chaque jour ce que je suis, cracha-t-il.

\- Nolan ! Dit sa mère, qui l'avait suivi. Tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses, il n'a rien fait de mal ! Viens maintenant.

Elle s'excusa ensuite auprès d'eux au nom de son fils, puis le traîna par le bras pour partir avec lui. Une jeune fille blonde s'approcha d'eux.

\- pardonnez Nolan, dit-elle. Il est assez perturbé. C'est l'anniversaire de son accident, aujourd'hui.

\- Accident ? Demanda Ben.

\- L'an dernier, il a appris qui était son père, et il a essayé de se tuer en fonçant en voiture dans un arbre. Son père était un très bon ami d'Enaya. J'avais huit ans quand il nous a quitté. Je ne me suis pas présentée : Melody Carter.

\- Ferez-vous partie de la réunion ? Demanda Tom en lui serrant la main.

\- Non. J'ai raccroché. Je ne fais plus partie du Manoir. Je ne suis venue qu'en amie d'Enaya. Et je connaissais aussi Freddie. Le jeune homme.

\- Mes condoléances, dit alors Ben.

\- Merci. Je dois vous laisser. Bon courage.

Et elle repartit. David arriva bientôt à son tour, et invita Tom à le suivre à l'intérieur. Ben fut autorisé à les suivre à l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la salle du trône. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul à ne pas être autorisé à entrer. David entra en premier dans la salle du trône, suivi de Tom, puis celle qui était apparemment Donna Noble. Entrèrent ensuite Jenny et le petit garçon qui ne semblait jamais la quitter. Georgia fut la suivante, et enfin, le docteur s'avança, puis sembla hésiter.

\- docteur, ils ont besoin de vous, lui dit Clara.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas.

\- On en a déjà parlé, Docteur. Ne vous conduisez pas comme un salaud, et aidez-le.

\- Il a fait du mal à ma princesse, et je devrais aider son rejeton ?

\- Docteur, si vous n'entrez pas, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir.

Le docteur soupira, puis entra dans la salle du trône, et referma la porte derrière lui.


	53. Chapter 53

Ne restait donc plus que Clara et Danny Pink. Ben s'approcha d'eux.

\- de quoi parlait-il ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

\- Oh ! Fit-elle. Bonjour. Vous êtes son ami, n'est-ce pas? Celui qui a insisté pour venir.

\- Ben, confirma-t-il.

\- Clara Oswald, et voici mon petit-ami, Danny Pink.

\- Alors, de quoi parlait-il ?

-Eh bien... hésita-t-elle. c''est une sombre histoire. Le docteur était profondément amoureux de la première princesse. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, leur amour était secret, et la naissance de l'enfant qu'ils ont eu ensemble a plus ou moins causé la mort de cette planète. La princesse est restée, et le reste de la famille royale est partie. Mais apparemment, l'un d'entre eux, un homme qui se fait appelé le Marionnettiste, est revenu et a... fait un enfant à la princesse. Contre sa volonté. Votre ami est le descendant de cet enfant.

Ben ne sut quoi dire.

\- et c'est pour ça, qu'il refuse de l'aider ? Intervint Danny avec un mépris évident.

\- Comment réagirais tu si tu étais dans cette situation, Danny ? Le Marionnettiste a essayé de détruire tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher dans sa vie. Il lui a fait perdre sa place, échouer sa mission, il lui a pris la femme qu'il aimait, la seule femme qu'il ait jamais vraiment aimé, et il a fait emmurer vivant son fils. Il ne peut pas pardonner, et à travers cette personne qu'il doit aider, il revoit à la fois son seul amour et son pire ennemi.

Ben, ne sachant que penser, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.


	54. Chapter 54

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle du trône, on racontait la même histoire à Tom.

\- tu es de sang royal, Tom, conclut David. Tu es le prince de l'Atlantide, et le trône te revient de droit.

\- Il a le sang du Marionnettiste, dit brusquement le docteur. Il sera comme lui, si on le met sur le trône.

\- Il a aussi le sang de la princesse, Docteur, répliqua Enaya. Ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un de bien plus important encore. Dois-je vous rappeler les anciennes lois ? Il pourrait être la clé de tout.

\- Que disent les anciennes lois ? Demanda timidement Tom.

\- Vous avez le double sang royal, ce qui fait de vous le roi légitime de la nouvelle planète, à savoir la terre.

Tom sentit la tête lui tourner.

\- raison de plus pour ne pas le laisser s'approcher du trône, dit le Docteur. Le Marionnettiste aurait ce qu'il veut.

\- Si ta théorie est vraie, père, pourquoi le Marionnettiste essaierait-il de le tuer, plutôt que le manipuler ? Intervint Aaron, le petit garçon.

\- Aaron a raison, papa, dit Jenny. Stratégiquement parlant, ça n'aurait aucun sens.

Le regard de Tom fut soudain attiré par quelque chose au fond de la pièce. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers un cercueil de verre, dans lequel reposait une magnifique femme blonde. Le docteur se leva d'un bond.

\- qui... qui est-elle ? Demanda Tom.

\- Éloignez-vous d'elle ! Ordonna le docteur.

\- Tom, voici la princesse, expliqua Georgia. Celle dont tu descends.

\- Que... comment ?

\- Le marionnettiste l'a plongée dans un sommeil éternel. Elle ne peut nous apparaître qu'en esprit.

\- Maman a toujours été là, quand j'avais besoin d'elle, dit Aaron.

Tom se tourna vers lui, puis vers Enaya.

\- c'est elle. C'est la femme que j'ai vu dans mes rêves. C'est elle qui a ouvert la cage...

\- il ment, déclara le docteur d'un ton sans appel.

\- Quelles raisons aurait-il de nous mentir ? Demanda Jenny.

\- Il essaie de nous manipuler. Comme l'Atlante. Il prend un air innocent, et vous poignarde par derrière !

\- Docteur ? Demanda Donna. Est-ce qu'il peut manipuler ses propres souvenirs ?

\- Non, je ne penses pas.

\- Alors il y a un moyen simple de savoir...

\- mais il pourrait manipuler mes pensées.

\- Les tiennes, peut-être, Docteur, intervint Enaya. Et les miennes également. Mais pas celles de tout le monde.

Il la regarda un instant, puis soupira.

\- soit.


	55. Chapter 55

Le docteur ouvrit à la volée les portes de la salle du trône.

\- Clara, ordonna-t-il, va me chercher le kit écran.

Et la jeune femme obéit aussitôt.

\- Le Kit écran ? Demanda Ben.

\- Et n'oublie pas les électrodes, continua le seigneur du temps sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

\- Les électrodes ? Répéta Ben. Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?

\- Nous allons voir si votre ami est un menteur. Je suis d'avis qu'il est un danger pour votre planète.

\- QUOI ? Laissez-moi entrer. Je veux le voir.

\- Non.

\- LAISSEZ-MOI ENTRER !

Enaya arriva vers eux à ce moment, l'air fatiguée.

\- que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je veux voir mon ami. Vous m'avez juré que vous ne lui feriez pas de mal.

\- Et je tiens parole. Tom a mentionné un rêve qu'il avait fait, et nous aimerions voir ce rêve. C'est à ça que sert le Kit écran. Il permet de lire dans les pensées des gens. Nous allons cibler ce que nous voulons voir, et ensuite, ce sera terminé. C'est complètement sans douleur et sans danger.

\- Votre ami a dit que Tom était un danger pour la terre. Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?

\- Pardonnez-le, il est en colère parce que votre ami le met face à de très mauvais souvenirs. Cependant, Docteur, tu n'avais pas à dire cela. Je viens d'enterrer mon fils et mon fiancé, et j'aimerais que la fin de cette maudite journée se déroule dans la paix. Donc, s'il te plaît, présente tes excuses.

Le docteur soupira.

\- je suis désolé d'avoir insulté votre ami, dit-il à contrecœur. Mais je maintient que je ne lui fait pas confiance. Il a le sang du marionnettiste.

\- On sera bientôt fixés, dit Mia.

Clara revenait en effet déjà, portant sous un bras un écran blanc, et dans l'autre main une lourde valise. Elle avait également jeté sur son épaule une poignée d'électrode. Le docteur vint à sa rencontre pour la soulager de son fardeau, et retourna dans la salle sans un mot. Enaya jeta un regard à Ben, puis soupira à nouveau.

\- entrez, si vous voulez. De toute façon je sens que je n'aurais pas le choix. Vous l'aiderez à se calmer.


	56. Chapter 56

Ben entra donc dans la salle, et le docteur lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'y prêta pas attention, et s'installa dans un coin. En le voyant, Tom eut un pauvre sourire, et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Si sa majesté veut bien commencer... dit le Docteur.

Georgia hocha la tête, puis ouvrit la mallette. Elle en sortit ce qui ressemblait à une casque de cuir, du quel partait un câble relié à un cristal bleu. Avec douceur, elle le mit sur la tête de Tom. Ben vit le souffle de son ami s'accélérer.

\- tout va bien, lui dit Georgia. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas douloureux.

Pendant que Donna installait l'écran, Georgia plaça les électrodes sur le front de Tom, et les brancha au casque. Puis elle se releva.

très bien, fit Enaya. Tom, cet écran va nous permettre de voir vos pensées. Nous allons vous parler, et les images mentales qui ressortiront de cette conversation apparaîtront sur l'écran. Faisons un essai, voulez-vous ? Ami.

À sa grande surprise, Ben vit alors son propre visage s'afficher sur l'écran. Il jeta un regard à Tom, qui rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux.

\- parfait, dit Enaya. Vous avez compris le concept ?

Tom hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- nous allons nous concentrer sur un seul élément de votre mémoire. Souvenez vous de la première fois que vous avez vu la Princesse.

Tom ferma les yeux, et les images commencèrent à défiler sur l'écran, mais elles étaient bien trop rapides, comme si sa mémoire n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur un seul élément.

\- Il panique, dit Donna.

Ben fit mine de se lever pour s'approcher de son ami, mais Enaya l'arrêta d'un regard.

\- David, aide-le, fit-elle.

David se leva donc à son tour, s'approcha de Tom, qui lui jeta un regard paniqué, et posa les doigts sur les tempes de l'acteur, qui se calma instantanément, et dont la tête tomba sur la poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Rugit Ben.

\- Il va très bien, dit calmement Georgia. Il est dans un état d'hypnose. Ce sera plus simple comme ça. Regardez.

Tom venait en effet de redresser la tête, et avait les yeux ouverts, le regard dans le vague.

\- Tom ? Demanda David. Si tu m'entends, hoche la tête.

Et Tom hocha lentement la tête. David se redressa, et hocha la têt en direction d'Enaya.

\- vous m'avez parlé d'un rêve, Tom. La première nuit où j'étais chez vous. Vous vous souvenez ?

Là encore, Tom hocha la tête.

\- montrez-nous le rêve, dit-elle encore.

Et soudain, l'écran s'anima. Ben y fixa son regard. On entendit le son d'une respiration haletante, paniquée. Puis, deux détonation assourdissantes. Ben, comprenant ce qu'il voyait défiler devant lui, pâlit brusquement. Georgia lui lança un regard en biais, puis se leva pour le laisser s'asseoir, et alla s'installer à côté de son mari. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête, et reporta son attention sur l'écran. Il vit le coffre s'ouvrir, et deux cadavres y furent installés. Des policiers. L'un des policiers ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux.

\- Je suis mort à cause de toi ! S'écria-t-il.

Et Tom poussa un cri. Le cri du rêve se confondit avec le cri que poussa réellement Tom. Son visage était crispé dans un expression de terreur. Puis, soudain, les deux cadavres disparurent, et Tom fut tiré du coffre, puis jeté violemment dans une sombre cave. Un homme au regard fou l'attrapa par les cheveux, et lui dit :

\- tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici.

Et il commença à le frapper. Le Tom du rêve supplia qu'on le laisse tranquille, tandis que le véritable Tom tremblait, et que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Vint alors le moment qui fut le plus terrible pour Ben. Il se vit en effet lui même, accroupit auprès de son ami, le visage fermé, et s'entendit dire dans un murmure:

\- quand tu seras mort, j'irais cracher sur ta tombe.

Et Tom lui répondit :

\- Ben... Ben, je t'en supplie, aide-moi !

Et à sa plus grande horreur, Ben s'entendit éclater de rire, avant de répondre :

\- je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Et il s'en alla. Puis, l'homme fou saisit Tom par la nuque, et lui enfonça la tête dans un lavabo rempli d'eau, s'arrêtant puis recommençant. Tom hurla et appela à l'aide, appelant Ben à plusieurs reprises. Soudain, Tom cessa de se débattre, et le rêve changea. Inconscient, il flottait à présent dans l'eau, enfermé dans une cage. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, et paniqua. Il se débattit rageusement, s'acharna sur les barreaux, mais rien n'y fit. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à replonger dans l'inconscience, il vit soudain une magnifique femme blonde qui lui faisait face, de l'autre côté de la cage. Elle avait un doux regard, teinté de tristesse. Elle passa tendrement sa main sur la joue de l'acteur, qui ressentit aussitôt une sérénité et une confiance profonde. Ce n'était pas grave s'il mourait. Tant qu'il serait avec elle, tout irait bien. La femme eut un doux sourire, puis prit sa main, qu'elle posa sur les barreaux de la cage. Dans un soudain élan d'espoir, il poussa sur les barreaux, et la porte s'ouvrit. Il sortit donc de la cage, regarda sa sauveuse, et sur un signe d'elle, commença son ascension vers la surface. La peur de mourir le saisit à nouveau quand quelque chose lui agrippa la cheville, l'attirant vers le fond. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il se débattit pour regagner la surface. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la chose qui lui enserrait la cheville lâcha prise. Regardant vers le bas, il vit la chose aux prises avec la femme blonde. Il se mit alors a battre des pieds aussi vivement qu'il le pouvait, mais l'eau ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser sortir. Il lutta alors encore plus, et, finalement, parvint à crever la surface. Le véritable Tom prit à ce moment une grande goulée d'air, et sur l'écran se mirent à défiler des images à toute vitesse, avant de s'arrêter. Tom commença à sangloter, et Ben se précipita aussitôt vers son ami.

\- tout va bien, Tom. Dit-il. C'est fini, maintenant.

\- Ben... Ben !

\- Je suis là. C'était juste un rêve.

Et il commença à débrancher les électrodes, avant de retirer le casque de son ami. La crise de larmes s'intensifia.

\- ne m'abandonne pas, Ben... ne m'abandonne pas !

\- Jamais. Je suis là.

Et Ben, secoué, prit son ami dans ses bras. L'acteur réussit légèrement à se calmer.

\- je suis désolé que tu aies vu ça, dit-il.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je comprends. Tout va bien, maintenant.

\- Merci de nous l'avoir montré, Tom, dit Enaya.


	57. Chapter 57

Ces mots furent ceux qui firent exploser Ben.

\- vous êtes contents maintenant ? Demanda-t-il. Vous êtes satisfait ? Vous avez la preuve que vous recherchiez ?

\- Nous avions besoin de savoir, répondit calmement Enaya.

\- De savoir quoi, au juste ? Qu'il est la victime dans cette histoire ? C'est ça ? D'être sûr qu'il a bien été enlevé, séquestré et torturé ? Vous n'aviez pas besoin de lui refaire vivre ce traumatisme pour voir ça. Il vous suffit de le regarder !

\- Croyez-moi, il était dans un état bien pire quand je l'ai retrouvé. Je me suis occupé de lui.

\- Oui... oui, ça je m'en souviens. Je me souviens de ses cris de douleurs, de ses pleurs, de comment vous l'avez « opéré » sans même une anesthésie, et sans doute sans le matériel nécessaire.

\- Auriez-vous préféré que je le laisse risquer la mort ?

\- Il la risquait tout autant avec vous ! Il aurait pu mourir d'une infection !

\- Je savais ce que je faisais.

\- Vous ne saviez rien du tout !

\- S'il te plaît, Ben... tenta d'intervenir Tom pour calmer la situation.

\- Ce n'est pas cela que nous avions besoin de savoir, intervint sèchement le docteur. Nous avions besoin de savoir si nous pouvions lui faire confiance ou s'il était une menace. Il a peut-être bien été secouru par ma princesse, mais je considère qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Après tout, le Marionnettiste a très bien pu prendre l'apparence de la princesse pour nous tromper.

\- COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS LE JUGER ? VOUS NE LE CONNAISSEZ PAS ! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS LUI REPROCHER SON ASCENDANCE ?

\- JE LUI REPROCHERAI CE QUE BON ME SEMBLE ! JE NE CONFIERAIS PAS LE DESTIN DE LA TERRE AU REJETON D'UN HOMME ASSEZ SORDIDE POUR VIOLER LA FEMME AVEC QUI IL A GRANDI POUR S'ASSURER LE TRÔNE !

\- CA SUFFIT ! Intervint Enaya. Ben, je suis parfaitement consciente du traumatisme que j'ai poussé Tom à revivre, mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution. D'autre part, Tom savait ce qui serait attendu de lui en venant, puisque je lui ai tout expliqué. Quant à vous, Docteur, nous étions d'accord. Tom a bel et bien prouvé qu'il ne mentait pas au sujet de la princesse, il doit donc être considéré innocent et digne de confiance.

\- Je ne peux pas le croire, répondit le seigneur du temps. Il est le fils du marionnettiste...

\- croyez-vous que je sois fier de cet héritage ? Demanda Tom. J'en suis terrifié ! J'ai été enlevé à cause de lui, j'ai été torturé. Celui qui m'a enlevé a essayé de me noyer à plusieurs reprise pour que je l'appelle, que je le fasse venir, et comme ça ne marchait pas, j'ai été battu presque tous les jours pendant près de deux mois ! J'ai parfois prié pour qu'il me tue, pour que j'arrête de souffrir. Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai voulu tout ça ?

Le docteur ne répondit pas, et un silence pesant s'installa.

\- je propose qu'on vote, déclara David. Qui pense que Tom représente un danger ?

Aucune main ne se leva.

\- bon. Qui pense que nous devrions lui remettre le trône qui lui revient de part le droit de sa naissance, à savoir le trône de l'Atlantide.

Toutes les mains se levèrent, sauf bien sûr celle de Ben, qui ne pensait pas avoir à voter, et celle du docteur. Le seigneur du temps, toujours debout, se tenait immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Jenny se leva et posa la main sur son épaule.

\- papa ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je l'aiderai, finit-il par répondre. C'est mon devoir envers la Princesse. Mais n'attendez pas de moi que je l'accepte. C'est au dessus de mes forces.

\- Bien, fit David. Voilà qui règle la question.

Enaya se tourna vers Tom.

\- Tom, la décision vous appartient.

\- je... j'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ça. Je ne veux pas oublier. Mais... devenir roi ? Je ne me sens pas prêt ! J'ignore tout de ce monde !

\- Dans ce cas, mon prince, si vous le voulez bien, je serai votre formatrice. Je vous apprendrai notre histoire, je vous apprendrai à maîtriser votre don, et je vous apprendrai à vous défendre contre ceux qui voudront vous faire du mal. Et quand vous vous sentirez prêt, vous monterez sur le trône, et nous poserons la couronne sur votre tête.

\- Eh bien ! Vous savez parler pour ne pas mettre la pression ! Fit Tom avec un rire nerveux. Dans ce cas, j'accepte d'être votre élève. Je ne dis pas que je serai un jour prêt à devenir roi, mais je veux bien essayer.

\- Si personne n'a rien à ajouter, je déclare cette session terminée, fit David.


	58. Chapter 58

Comme personne n'ajouta effectivement rien, tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du palais, puis ils se dirent au revoir et se séparèrent.

\- Viens, Ben, dit David. Il faut qu'on te ramène chez toi.

Ben fit donc ses adieux à Tom, puis prit le bras que lui tendait Georgia. À nouveau il sentit son estomac se retourner, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut la surprise de se trouver devant sa porte. Il sentit sa tête lui tourner. David sonna à la porte, et lorsque sa femme vint ouvrir, Georgia et lui se dépêchèrent de l'accompagner jusqu'au canapé.

\- qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda sa femme d'un ton inquiet.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit David. Il semblerait que le voyage le rende un peu malade.

Georgia disparut dans la cuisine, et revint avec un verre d'eau. David lui lança un regard approbateur, et donna le verre à Ben.

\- tiens, Ben. Ça devrait te faire du bien.

Ben prit donc une grande gorgée d'eau, et David lui reprit le verre des mains.

\- ça va mieux ? Demanda Georgia.

Il hocha la tête.

\- bien, fit David.

Et d'un geste rapide, il appuya sa paume sur le front de Ben, et poussa. Ben tomba aussitôt dans un profond sommeil. David se concentra, faisant appel à sa magie, et posa le bout de ses doigts sur les tempes du dormeur. Il effaça de son esprit toute trace de lui, d'Enaya ou de la vrai nature de Tom, et remplaça tous les souvenirs de la journée par des souvenirs factices.

\- qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ?! S'alarma sa femme.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Georgia d'un ton rassurant. Tout va bien. Asseyez-vous.

Le jeune femme enceinte se laissa faire et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de son mari. Lorsque David eut terminé, il se tourna vers elle.

\- à vous, maintenant, dit-il. Vous allez dormir, et quand vous vous réveillerez, vous ne vous souviendrez pas de nous avoir rencontré.

Et avant que la jeune femme ne puisse réagir, David procéda de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pour Ben. Une fois son travail terminé, il se releva, prit la main de Georgia, et tous deux sortirent et rentrèrent chez eux.


	59. Chapter 59

Lorsqu'elle rentra au manoir, épuisée par cette interminable journée, Enaya trouva Sherlock qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il lui tendit une enveloppe.

\- qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, et vit, en haute de la liasse de documents, la photo d'un homme.

\- l'assassin de ton fils, dit Sherlock. Et la façon dont tu peux le trouver.

\- Comment as-tu fait ?

\- C'est un mercenaire. Il n'est pas exactement discret. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- J'ai promis à mon fils que je ne tuerais plus. Je ne le traquerais pas.

Elle sortit la photo de l'enveloppe, et jeta le reste au feu.

\- mais si jamais il croise ma route, je jures que je lui arracherai le cœur.

fin


	60. bonus - paroles du chant funéraire

**pour les lecteurs qui seraient intéressés, voici les paroles (en Jiranatlais) du chant funéraire que vous trouvez à la fin de l'histoire, ainsi que sa traduction en français. il existe aussi un air sur cette chanson, que je ne peux pas vous retranscrire)**

Andjema saradaï, andjema do guto

eternin senan chamban

andjema saradaï, andjema do guto

ashdao do cuoil

nachira senara sereva

raïn enuo senara nambe

saro jaro pio suta

cuo narichara raïn

Andjema saradaï, Andjema do guto

Eternin senan nin

Andjema saradaï, andjema do guto

ashdao do cuoil

senao Kenie, saradaï

cayava marko qwaïva

etsana guto, Saraidaï

candorata sereva

Andjema Saradaï, Andjema do guto

eternin makin

Andjema saradaï, andjema do guto

do suta senao cuoïl.

texte en français

Chante ma Princesse, chante pour moi

les étoiles sont loin

chante ma Princesse, chante pour moi

je reviens vers toi

le voyage a été long

et tout n'était pas bon

mais la pensée de toi, Princesse

a guéri tous mes maux

Chante ma Princesse, chante pour moi

les étoiles ont froid

chante ma Princesse, chante pour moi

je reviens vers toi

je suis si fatigué, Princesse

je veux seulement dormir

prends moi dans tes bras, Princesse

j'y resterais pour toujours

Chante ma Princesse, chante pour moi

les étoiles pleurent

chante ma Princesse, chante pour moi

avec toi je suis chez moi


	61. Chapter 61

**note de l'auteur:**

 **merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. retrouvez Tom, Enaya et plein d'autres personnages dans le prochaine épisode de l'histoire de l'arc d'Enaya: le jour de sa mort** **!**

 **les premiers chapitres sont déjà en ligne.**

 **au plaisir de vous revoir!**

 **E.**


End file.
